Iris of Thorns
by Twin-Lance
Summary: He survived Ultimecia and DDistrict, made SeeD and surpassed everyone's expectations. Everything Seifer's rebuilt may come crashing down in the aftermath of a failed international assassination attempt. Seifer x Ellone. This is the fifth and final story in my "New Beginnings" Final Fantasy VIII series.
1. Negotiations

Disclaimer- Yeah, the day I own Final Fantasy VIII is the day the emperor of China steps down and makes way for a democracy to better China's relations with the United States. China still has an emperor right?  
  
Author's notes- I've decided to put up the prologue of two of my other stories to give you a chance to read each before you vote for the one you'd rather have. This one takes place a few months after the epilogue of Darkened Ice for those of you that want a time frame to go by.  
  
Also, because this is new story and I can't get my italics to work for anything, here are the things you'll need to know if you're new to reading my stories:  
  
"..." spoken words  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
____ change in character pov/situation  
  
~*~*~*~ -passing time in later chapters  
  
Prologue:  
  
Negotiations  
  
The summer night air forcefully suppressed even the slightest breeze with its mugginess. It was quite normal for Deling, as were the thunderstorms that would be following after. Caraway rubbed his temples as he tried desperately not to loose his patience. It had been a rough night and things weren't going well. Things weren't going well at all. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the horrendously bland colored ceiling. How he hated the man before him, and yet no matter how he tried to avoid it, he had no other choice but to talk to him. His country's economy depended on it. He allowed his eyes to linger on the ash gray ceiling above him for only a moment longer as he looked across the room to the man that was leaned against the farthest window sill. It was becoming common knowledge that he didn't support nor even favor the man in the slightest, but it annoyed him to no end the lengths that he was going through to be difficult.  
  
He stared at the raven haired president with contempt and wondered just what was so special about him. Why had he never been able to hold the same place in his dear Julia's heart as this man? Why had the pitiful excuse for a galbadian soldier come back from the dead to haunt and torment him? How was it that he swayed public opinion by merely speaking of his feelings or just plainly smiling? How did he manage to end a war that Galbadia's greatest generals, including himself, could only barely defend against? And what on the planet could have possibly persuaded him to allow his daughter to marry into that man's family? He massaged his temples at the thought. It was obvious the man's conniving persuasiveness ran in the family. It worried him to see how blindly his angel loved that boy while being completely ignorant to everything he could see that wasn't right. It was all a damn conspiracy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The heavy air reminded him of years ago. When he were younger, and still a member of galbadia's army, he and his two companions had frequented the lounge not too far off. Actually, he could see the top of the hotel from this window. When he was younger he imagined that he'd never want to leave Deling. It was where his first love was. It wasn't his true love, only his first. For that reason alone he'd never forget it, despite how far off he'd journeyed. He ran his fingers along the base of the window sill and studied the dulling paint. He had assumed that the presidential palace here would've been better taken care of. He leaned heavily on the sill for support. Caraway, when he glanced in his direction, was staring daggers.  
  
To the best of Laguna's knowledge, he couldn't even begin to fathom what he'd done so wrong to upset the Galbadian President so much. In all honesty, he didn't want to be in Deling. He hadn't wanted to come. The years in which he loved this city were but a memory to him. Things had changed, he had changed. He adjusted his right elbow on the sill and then tried to bend his right knee just a bit. It was no use. His leg was stiffening up; and it seemed that every silent moment that passed made it worse. He had wanted to sit at one of the chairs closer to the other man's desk, but the tension in the air made him nervous and thus he remained by the first thing that he'd been able to lean on.  
  
They were supposed to be negotiating privately. However, as of yet, neither of them had spoken a word. He knew Galbadia was on the brink of an economic collapse. The newly elected President Caraway was almost desperate. Almost. He was still stubborn enough to try and manipulate resources and people that he didn't have on his side. Laguna frowned at the thought. He was trying to manipulate Estharian resources. The people of Esthar had been abundantly accepting and supportive of him, and there was no way he was going to be taken advantage of or manipulated by the man across the room. The silence was shattered as Caraway slammed his hands on his desk. Laguna looked up at him quickly.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do!" He shouted rather than asked. "My country's economy is collapsing and you won't budge. Don't you realize what you're doing?"  
  
Laguna stared at the man behind a mask of false confusion. He had learned quickly that the General, rather President as he was referred to now, had a habit of explaining his intentions accidentally when he played dumb. Perhaps it wasn't the most honest thing to do, but it kept Esthar in good shape, and his people with jobs and homes.  
  
"You have the resources! You said it yourself! Virtually thousands upon thousands of square miles of mining land!" Caraway slammed his hand down again. "Do you not realize the number of jobs that land could open up if you'd allow me to buy but just some of that land. "The number of families you could help," Caraway tried pulling at Laguna's soft side.  
  
"The number of weapons that could be made from the iron deposits, the number of airships and undersea vessels that could be fueled with the oil pockets. The number of Estharian citizens that could die should Galbadia decide to try and take over the world again?" Laguna added.  
  
Caraway's face reddened. He knew Laguna was manipulating him. He couldn't stand it. He'd been baited and he took that bait; hook, line and sinker. Nothing agitated him more than when the man across the room for him had the advantage. He always seemed to have the advantage. He kicked at the carpet as he neared Laguna. He could see the former soldier tense. Caraway smirked slightly. Mabye he still did have a few good cards left in his deck after all. A knock at the heavy door diverted his attention.  
  
"I asked not to be disturbed," Caraway growled. "Unless there's been a national disaster leave me alone!" Laguna looked to the doors and back to him nervously. 'Good,' Caraway thought. 'Be afraid of me you damn thorn.'  
  
"Its urgent Sir!" The voice on the other side responded. "It appears that we're under attack Sir!"  
  
Caraway paled at his security chief's voice and looked to Laguna. His eyes narrowed as he sent the other man an accusing stare. Laguna shook away his accusations with a simple head gesture. Just then, the twin doors were knocked open, and two men burst in, rifles ready. The man on the left took a shot at Caraway and narrowly missed his right hip. The Galbadian president lunged backwards and slid over the top of his desk to land painfully on the floor. Keeping his head down, he fumbled through his keys to find the one that unlocked his bottom drawer. He needed that gun. Another shot splintered the wood just a few inches away from his face. He could hear the man's rushed footsteps as he came in for the kill. Was this the key? 'It better be,' Caraway thought as he forced it in the keyhole.  
  
On the other side of the room, Laguna wasn't fairing as well. He lay doubled over on the floor behind the maroon couch and clutched his stomach tightly. The stinging was nearly unbearable. His thoughts fell immediately to his baby grandson. He couldn't stand to leave him. Nor his father for that matter. It had been so hard, but he had succeeded in gaining Squall's acceptance and forgiveness, and he couldn't just leave like this. He was tired of being the wanderer in life. He had found what he was always looking for and he wasn't about to give it up without a fight now. His right hand struggled with the pistol he had concealed just inside of the leg of his boot.  
  
"Come on," He pulled at the small metal weapon. He could feel the coolness of the metal just out of reach of his finger tips. Why couldn't Kiros have insisted on coming along this time? Or even Ward for that matter? He grimaced in pain and queasiness as he tasted the blood that was beginning to seep into his mouth and would no doubt drip onto the carpet. 'Great,' His mind panicked. 'Internal bleeding.' "C'mon, please," Laguna choked through his clenched and blood encompassed teeth. He would get the damn gun if it were the last thing he did. He frowned at the thought. It looked like it would be the last thing he did. "No," He willed himself to reach for the gun again. His mind replayed the events of his past. Everything from his childhood to Winhill, from Esthar, to the first time he saw Squall carry his grandchild into the living room. His mind lingered on the small child. He began crying at the image of the boy's face with his gorgeously mismatched eyes. 'No!' Laguna willed himself to continue. He couldn't give in. Another shot, or at least what he thought was a shot pierced through the heavy air. It was getting hard to hear. His senses were going. Finally! He held the small pistol in his grasp. He pulled himself a few inches so he could get a shot and was knocked backwards by a second shot that rolled him across the floor. Everything grew dark as he felt the pistol flying from his grasp. This wasn't happening.  
  
Caraway pulled the gun out and fired off a blind shot at his attacker. He heard the man cry out and risked a glance around the corner of his desk. He'd hit him! He'd actually hit him! The other man fell back suddenly and made a mad rush to get out of the room. Caraway stayed ducked down until he heard the agitated shouts of his men. He rushed over to where Laguna lay sprawled on the now nauseously red floor. This was not good. The last thing he needed was to be accused of attempted assassination of another president. He panicked. Wait! He wasn't dead was he? As his security squads poured in the room he wiped away the blood that seemed to coat the other man's neck as he searched unsuccessfully for a pulse.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" He screamed. "Call a damn copter!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Believe it or not, this is the beginning or a romance. Can't you just feel the love? Seriously though, this is the beginning of the Seifer/Ellone fic, and before too long I'll have the Quistis/Nida one up. I'd really appreciate your reviews and comments on this prologue. Wait, reviews are your comments aren't they...its early in the morning. Can you tell? 


	2. Predicament

Disclaimer - The day I get ownership of Final Fantasy VIII will be the day I'll throw a big celebration party for all of my loyal reviewers and then we'll sit down and try to make a few fanfics into mini-movies.  
  
Predicament  
  
Lost in a dream of the past, he shivered despite the heat of the desert. He knew this dream. He'd had it many times. He sat numbly in the corner of his suspended cell and hugged his knees. He'd always considered himself a loner, but now that he had been confined in such a small, dim, space, for so long, he wasn't so sure that he liked that lifestyle. Loneliness was a sensation that was foreign to him, up until now. Being alone was something he'd never again pride himself in as long as he lived; assuming he would ever get out of this predicament. Being lonely however, was by far the least of his problems. His subconcious mind knew what would happen next. It had happened many times in his dreams. But sometimes it seemed so real, that he forgot it was a dream. It was only after he'd awoken that he realized what had happened. He was on the verge of dozing off, or zoning out into a distant part of his subconscious mind. Either way, it would be better than staying awake, staring at an unchanging wall and slowly going insane. His head nodded as he drifted off. Just as he was about to succumb to his fatigue, he felt the floor of his cell vibrate just the slightest. Wide-eyed, he knew what was happening. His cell was being positioned so that someone could enter it. That was never good. He hadn't a clue how long he'd been pinned up in his cell, but he had a rough idea judging by the number of meals he was given and the number of guard visits made.  
  
He frowned at the thought, and for an unsettling moment could feel bile creeping its way up. This wasn't good. It hadn't been near long enough since the last meal so that meant it was one of the routine guard checks. His body involuntarily shuddered. Guard checks were but an excuse for the guards to torment their prisoners. He had fought them the first dozen times they'd visited him. It had proven downright agonizing. The guards, being well armed and in greater numbers, had easily forced him into submission by any means they felt proper. Each time they'd promised to return the next day. So far they'd visited seventy-three days, assuming he hadn't lost count. His eyes never left the door he knew would open in a matter of moments. He was ready for them although he would do nothing. His former self would fight them to the death. But he was no longer his former self. He hadn't a clue what he really was. Who he really was. The door fell open and he automatically tensed. Something wasn't right. There were no footsteps, no shouts and no clubs or guns.  
  
"You don't understand our protocols ma'am. You shouldn't even be here," A husky voice bellowed. Inwardly he cringed. He knew to which guard that voice belonged.  
  
"I know that your protocols are only applicable to those who are either locked in this prison or visiting one of its prisoners. This man is neither of those. This slip is my proof that he has been pardoned and freed as of twenty minutes ago," A clearly agitated female voice threatened. "Now move." After a few shuffling sounds and the sound of someone flipping frantically through paperwork, a thin petite shadow fell into the room. He still did not move. He'd fallen for too many lures to get up for this one. The last time he'd been beaten badly for attempting to escape. In reality he was trying to see who was lingering outside his opened cell.  
  
He tentatively raised his head far enough so that he could see in front of him. The sight to greet his eyes was not that of a prison uniform, but of cleavage. Startled, he jumped back at the unexpected sight and bumped his head against the wall. What was going on?  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she ran her hands along his arms. He stared back at her in a stunned silence. "What have they done to you?" He knew her. She was one of his assignments. To retrieve her he had...and now she was here. She reached out a gentle hand and brushed his greasy hair out of the way. "Oh, Seifer. What have they done." He knew what she was asking about. It was the reason he was unable to fully open his eye and why he felt the thickened clot of hair matted with what had to been blood.  
  
"Ellone?" His voice came out softly as he still tried to absorb what was happening.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here. Come on," She pulled at his arm to no avail. "We have to go. You can't stay here." He wanted to go. He wanted so desperately to be free of this hell hole. Hesitantly he pushed himself up off the floor and allowed her to lead him. There was a guard at the door causing him to instinctively step back. She noticed this and then released his hand and did the unthinkable. He watched in dismay as she pushed the guard back. "Stop taunting him and leave him alone! Come on Seifer you're free."  
  
Those words had been liberating. She was liberating. He clung to her for she was his only salvation. The one sole in the entire world that appeared to remember his existence was quickly and confidently leading him to his freedom. He would follow her forever if she willed. Nothing could touch him when he was with her. He hadn't entirely understood it at the time; but she was his newfound security.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stop!" She squealed. "You're going to make me fall down!"  
  
'What?' Seifer thought as he willed himself to leave his dream.  
  
"Ahh!" She cried out. "I mean it! Seifer!"  
  
"Just a bit ticklish aren't we," His voice carried a hint of mischief in it. Seifer finally realized what was going on and watched the home video that he'd left playing.  
  
"Seifer please. You know how I get," Her voice dropped a bit lower as she backed away from him. A mischievous smile, parallel to the one he wore on the television's screen crossed his lips. It wasn't too late. Maybe he would call her. On the screen before him, she fell to the ground and pulled him down as well. That day had been beautiful. Aside from the nice weather, he'd had her there with him. Or was it she'd had him. Either way, it was definitely another turning point in his life. Although the Seifer recorded on the tape playing hadn't a clue, the Seifer watching knew of the importance of what she was about to say.  
  
He watched as he kissed at her jaw-line and tried to nip a bit at her neck. She shrugged back.  
  
"This is important," She smiled as she tried to get his undivided attention.  
  
"Can't be that hard to say," He said as he reluctantly stopped what he was doing and studied her face.  
  
She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his still shaggy hair. He closed his eyes at the contact and shivered when she ran her finger along his newly acquired scar near his left temple. "You're the one." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh...okay," He laughed lightly.  
  
She smiled again in response. "No Seifer. I mean you're the only one." He once again looked at her in an amused confusion. "You'll never again be an outsider." Seifer rose to a sitting position and eyed her suspiciously. "No its not like in the past. I'll always be here. I'll always be here for you," She rose as well and scooted closer to him.  
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep," He stated. She fell silent but joined him in looking over the rolling hills near her hometown.  
  
"Its more than a promise," She finally spoke. "So much more. Its my vow to you. You should know by now my feelings."  
  
"Play with fire and get burned," He mumbled as he stared off.  
  
"Now that's some big bad talk," She teased. "Too bad it has no effect on me." Seifer watched the television as his recorded self narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't look at me like that," She said as she shot the look back at him and slowly climbed up into his lap. "Enough with the wall." He watched entranced as she brushed his hair out of his eyes and ran her fingers under his chin. "I know who you are so don't try and hide."  
  
"If you knew me you'd run," He looked to the ground.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" He looked back at her face.  
  
"You're not what you see yourself as," She draped her arms around his neck. "You are so much more," Her face flushed a light crimson as she looked away. "So much more to me."  
  
"How much more?" Seifer decided to milk the situation for all it was worth.  
  
"So much more," She whispered. He narrowed his eyes as she tried to pull away.  
  
"You were going to say something else....." He insisted.  
  
She was turning a bright shade of red now. He pulled her back into his lap and held her there. "Yeah well," She paused. At his insistence she tried to turn away.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Its just a silly romantic dream."  
  
"It can't be that silly. I'm obviously in it," He turned her face back to his.  
  
"You know I love you," She smiled.  
  
He smiled in response. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Behind him on the table his cell phone began to ring. He quickly picked it up and flipped it open. It was her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Something was wrong and she was panicking. "Slow down. Wait. Where are you? Stay right there." He flipped the phone shut, grabbed Hyperion and his keys and rushed from the Deling City hotel room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Barrett Machain - Glad you liked the beginning so much. *grins* I had a lot of fun with the scene between the two presidents. And yes that chapter definitely hinted to Darkened Ice's chapter 17. Here's how Seifer at least fits into this. Ellone's in there a bit.  
  
ameli stoncius - Of course I do the evil side better than you do.......  
  
Blakened - You have an attempted assassination plot for Laguna too? Poor guy can't win for loosing....  
  
Lovely Princess Peach - I can't say I recognize that name. Did you go and change it on me? Your review was quite .....interesting. I enjoyed reading it. But do I have to kill off both president's to make this story as good as my first?  
  
aratcoien - The last thoughts that Laguna had were the hardest part to write. I think it came out okay though. Yeah, this romance definitely started off with a conflict....  
  
element6 - That first chapter had to be in there. Just trust me...part of this story is planned out. Can I assume you're a Laguna fan?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Here you go. After I get up the last chapter of Leather-bound Secrets I'm going to pick up one of these stories and finish them. I only have to add a second chapter to Unveiled Consternation and then you guys will have all you need to pick the story you want to see next.  
  
Please read and review. It really makes me happy, and although there's no scientific proof, I think it boosts my creativity and update time. 


	3. Sitting Down

Disclaimer - Yeah I own Final Fantasy......yeah.....whatever......  
  
Author's note - I hadn't planned on updating for a week or so...or until I had a majority....or at least a portion of my english papers written. Well, things come up.....and people stress.....and writing is how I calm myself. The result....another chapter for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy it. Writing it helped me.  
  
Sitting Down  
  
The room was dark despite the light she knew she'd turned on. She reached blindly for the phone that she'd dropped to no avail. It was useless, she'd more than likely busted it. Her vision returned to her and she found herself on the bathroom floor. Still dazed. she brought herself up on her elbows and looked uneasily around. Through her blurry eyesight she was able to make out the scattered pieces of the phone and the contents of the medicine drawer. She closed her eyes to try and push out the pain of her headache and remained where she lay.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The waiting room was insanely silent as he fought the urge not to pace. Beside him, Rinoa rubbed his arm gently as he held his head. Irvine and Zell both sat opposite the room from him but neither spoke. Feeling as if he needed to do something, he abruptly stood up and pulled the phone from his pocket.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked as he rose.  
  
"I'm going outside to try to call Sis again."  
  
"Okay," Rinoa said quietly as she watched him go and then directed her attention to their son that lay sleeping in the chair beside her. She ran her fingers through his raven hair and looked at the door that led to the surgery rooms. Something didn't feel right.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The windshield wipers swept frantically to keep the onslaught of water from making driving impossible. Seifer arrived at Laguna and Ellone's rented cottage outside of Deling later than he liked. The small house was in a secluded area but easy to find nonetheless. He slammed his truck into park as it skidded into the driveway. The gears of the transmission made a grinding sound as he jumped from the still sliding vehicle and ran up the sidewalk to the front door. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and searched the first room for her.  
  
"Ellone!" He called out as he stepped into the kitchen. He noticed something in a pot on the oven and it looked to be some kind of soup. Turning the burner off, he knelt down and picked up a knife off of the floor. Not finding her in that room, he then started down the hall. Ahead he noticed a light on and started walking towards it.  
  
"Seifer," Her voice came out soft and shaky.  
  
"Ellone," He called out to her again as he reached the doorway and froze at what he saw. He slowly knelt down beside where she lay on the floor. She reached out for him with her hand as she slowly tried to sit up. "What's wrong?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," She answered as she allowed him to pull her up into his lap. "I've had really bad headaches and pains here lately. I can't seem to shake this stomach virus either." She leaned her head against his chest. "Everything got so dark and blurry that I thought I was going to pass out."  
  
"Have you been to a doctor?" He asked. "How long has this been happening?"  
  
"I don't know, a while," She answered. "You know I avoid doctor's visits."  
  
Seifer groaned at her response as he reached over and picked up her damaged phone. To his surprise, it was still getting a signal. "You shouldn't do that," He stated. "Especially if you know something's wrong."  
  
"Something's definitely wrong. I've never felt like this," She whispered.  
  
"You need to go to the hospital," He said as he lifted her small form in his arms and carried her back through the house. 'At least she's putting on a little weight,' He thought. 'She's looking a little healthier.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall shoved his phone back into his pocket as he re-entered the waiting room. He sat down next to his wife and once again buried his face in his hands. Beside him she stirred. He looked over at her as he rubbed his fingers along his temples. He could feel something coming off from her. It was still an odd and new feeling for him, but he hadn't a doubt it was linked to her powers. He concentrated on what he was feeling before he realized he was sensing her dread. She gave him a supportive smile and then leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Something's wrong,' He thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know but let' hope not," She whispered. He looked down at her face. "That was another one of your thoughts wasn't it," She whispered. He tried to grin at least faintly at her mistake. She made mistakes like that all the time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the hospital, Seifer glared at the receptionist that wouldn't let him in Ellone's room. Clearly nervous, she did her best to avoid making eye contact with him.  
  
"We have breaking news from the Deling Defense Department," Seifer ignored the reporter on the television in the corner as he shifted his gaze to the hallway that led Ellone's room. He drummed his fingers impatiently on his knee as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. 'She was under weight. How could gaining a few pounds hurt her,' He pondered. 'Didn't her fingers look a little swollen? Maybe I was imagining things.' Leaning back in his seat, he redirected his attention to the receptionist behind the desk. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist and then spread his fingers apart and listened to the leather of his gloves protest. To his satisfaction, she tensed the first few times he did that. Growing bored with his taunts and still refusing to pick up a parenting magazine, he turned his attention to the television that the receptionist herself seemed to be watching.  
  
"Reports indicate that a pair of gunmen shot and killed seven security officers, including the President's Chief of Security while breaking into a secret meeting in the President's chambers. Apparently some sort of secret meeting was being held between President Caraway and Esthar's President, Laguna Loire. The details of that meeting are still unknown by everyone, including the President's cabinet, but are thought to be a possible reason for the attack. While President Caraway escaped the situation with no significant injuries, the condition of President Loire remains uncertain after he was reportedly shot twice. I'll keep you up to date here on DCNN with the latest developments in this breaking story."  
  
"Oh my," The receptionist said as she covered her mouth with one hand and changed the channel to another news broadcast with her other. Seifer sat silently as he thought about what he'd just witnessed. Approaching footsteps surprised him, causing him to jump a little in his seat. The doctor standing beside him gave him an apologetic smile but Seifer still just scowled in response as he stood.  
  
"Seifer?" The doctor asked. Seifer shot him a what-do-you-think look. "Ms. Loire would like to talk to you. She's in the last room on the left." Seifer nodded and then finally pushed his way through the doors and stalked down the hallway. His heavy footsteps quickened as he neared the room. He stopped outside the door and then slowly stepped in.  
  
She was picking nervously at the thin sheet covering much of her body until she realized he was there. He noticed with some dissatisfaction that she smiled and tried to play off whatever was wrong to make him feel better. Stopping in the doorway, he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't you come sit down," She offered as she pointed to the stool next to the bed.  
  
"I'm fine here."  
  
"I'd rather you be closer. I feel like I'm having to shout across the room at you," She pleaded. He allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat as he walked over to the stool and sat down.  
  
"So what's wrong?" He asked as he leaned an arm on her bed.  
  
"Well," She started hesitantly.  
  
"Oh come on babe you can tell me," He tried to joke around with her.  
  
She smiled faintly at his rare attempt at humor. "This is really serious," She said as the smile faded.  
  
His expression dimmed as he sat up stiffly. "How serious?"  
  
"Pretty serious," She answered as she took his hand in her own. He stared at her fingers and began to wonder if they really were a little swollen. "I just need to know....how serious you think we are." Seifer narrowed his eyes and then looked to the floor.  
  
"I don't think you're some fling....if that's what you're asking," He said.  
  
"But do you love me like I love you?" Ellone asked. He looked up at her with a clearly baffled expression on his face and then frowned.  
  
"What...you know how I feel about you...What's that have to do with what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Everything, Her voice lowered. "I'm pregnant." Seifer's eyes widened in disbelief as he abruptly stood up, causing the stool to roll into the far wall. She withdrew her hand from where it'd fallen from his grasp and placed it on her stomach as she searched his unreadable expression.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Fine fine......you can have the title of darkest. Happy? Besides....I don't want to be known as being mean to my characters. I want things to be happy......  
  
element6 -glad you're seeing how its a Sellone.......its only going to get complicated from here.....unless I change the plot again....  
  
aratcorien - :) Glad you like this fic so much. I'm not entirely sure where this one is heading.....but I do know that this one will be a little different than the others.  
  
Barrett Machain - I almost made this a cliffie.....but then I imagined your review.....Well its still a mild cliffie.....but not like it was going to be.  
  
Crescent Pearl - Ooh! I wanted to read an Irvine/Ellone! I'm more of a Selvine fan.....but I love unique pairings!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here's chapter 2. I really haven't a clue how you guys will react to this story. Its a combination of 5 other Sellone stories I'd written. It may prove to be interesting....who knows. Anyway, please read.....and if you feel compelled to....review. 


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer- FF8 isn't mine! Spread the news so I don't get sued! Please, I really can't afford that to happen...  
  
Author's notes - Okay. Just to eliminate some confusion, here's the order my stories fall into:  
  
1. Darkened Ice  
  
2. Leatherbound Secret *takes place during and a few months after DI*  
  
3. Unveiled Consternation *takes place the summer after LBS' end. Not after the epilogue. Irvine only has one kid in this fic*  
  
4. What Lies Within *takes place within a 24 hours of the end, not the epilogue, of UC*  
  
5. Red Strokes *takes place approximately 6 months after the end of DI, not its epilogue. Tempest is only a month old. This also takes place in late June, or a week or so after UC starts*  
  
6. Iris of Thorns *takes place a few months after DI's epilogue. Translation: Tempest is going on three and Rinoa is pregnant*  
  
This is important if you guys are going to keep things straight. This story is the last in my series, but due to the votes you guys cast, I went ahead and started it before the others. I'm going to pick back up on UC as well because it comes next and may explain Seifer and Zell's relations with one another. Also I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm almost done with all of my college papers. I have one to go! Then I'll be done until late next August! Okay, onward with the story...  
  
Confessions  
  
White walls surrounded the six scrub-clad figures working frantically on the man on the table. The flat continuing tone had everyone in the room in a near panicked rush.  
  
"Clear!" A voice called. On his command everyone stepped back and watched as the body before them jolted. The tone began slowly beeping once again and restored only a fraction of the calmness the medical team had originally possessed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall watched as the small boy slid from his chair and looked around. He watched in hopes of finding some distraction and found little. He was about to avert his gaze until the boy turned and looked up at him with sleepy mismatched eyes. His composure wavered at the sight of the deep green eye partially hidden beneath the boy's black hair as it reminded him of the reason he was there.  
  
"Tempest," Squall was surprised by the weakness his voice held. His small son walked slowly over, rubbing his eyes in the process, and climbed up in his lap. Everyone in the small room remained silent as Squall held him.  
  
Rinoa stared silently at the pair to her left with sadness and then held her hands in her lap.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The walls were a sickening swirl of beige and the trim a rich burgundy. He tried not to stare at it. It was probably some feeble attempt to make the room feel warm and welcoming to whoever had to stay in there. It was a failed attempt. Instead it reminded him of peaches. He hated peaches. Peaches made him sick.  
  
From her position on the bed she watched him silently. His face was nearly unreadable. Nearly. But she knew him. Sometimes she knew him better than he knew himself. And right then, he was scared, and that worried her. His gaze shifted over to her and then down to the floor. She leaned her head against the pillow as she tried to calm her nerves.  
  
"Seifer," She said softly as she reached out for him. His gaze remained where it was as he pulled the stool back by her bedside and sat down. "Seifer, what are you thinking right now?" He just shook his head in response. She became silent, earning a questioning gaze from him.  
  
"What am I supposed to think?" He leaned back on the stool and rested against the wall. "My life is a mess. I've always messed everything up. And just when you thought you'd fixed that problem with me, I mess your life up as well." Ellone looked down at her sheets and tried to hold back tears.  
  
"Sure this is unexpected, but I want children Seifer. I thought I'd made that clear," She responded.  
  
He snorted. "Did you really want one this early. I mean look at yourself Elle. You're not married, you haven't got a job, and you still live with your uncle. I mean this is not the right time."  
  
"So you don't want them?" Ellone's voice cracked.  
  
"Them? What? Are you having twins or something?" Seifer looked over at her. "Just how far along are you anyway?"  
  
"Yes I'm having twins," She answered. "And I'm not for sure. The Doctor said he'd tell me once he finished running some tests."  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. "What kind of tests?"  
  
Ellone shrugged weakly. "I don't know. I'm scared though. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do."  
  
Seifer leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "Neither do I," He said as he abruptly stood and paced across the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes in frustration. "Nowhere!" His voice startled her. "Just like I've always done Ell! I'm going nowhere!" He flung out his hand in an aggravated gesture, nearly toppling a short nurse that was coming into the room. She cried out in surprise as his hand nearly missed her. He shot her a disgusted scowl and then angrily left the room.  
  
"Oh my. Should I call security?" The nurse asked.  
  
Ellone covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and worry. "No that won't be necessary," Her voice came out a muffled and strained.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zell wandered the halls of the hospital in search for the rumored cafeteria. After eleven hours of sitting in a private waiting room, surrounded by the best of what was left of Galbadia's security, everyone was growing hungry. He'd been unanimously elected to go find something edible and bring it back. That was the game plan...assuming he wouldn't get lost. A familiar form caught his attention caught his attention down the hall. Curious, he hurried down the hall, skidding to a stop right next to the man.  
  
"Hey man what're you doing....here?" Zell asked as he gazed unsurely at the infants through the window. He looked back up to the other blonde.  
  
"..." Seifer answered as he leaned his head against the glass. Zell raised an eyebrow and slowly started to turn around.  
  
'He's lost it,' Zell thought to himself.  
  
"Elle's here," Seifer's answered as he turned around and leaned against the wall. Through the corner of his eye he watched the babies sleep.  
  
"Elle? You mean Sis!? What's wrong with her?" Zell exclaimed, earning himself a few disapproving glances by the nurses.  
  
"I don't know," Seifer answered as he crossed his arms as he diverted his attention to the empty hall behind Zell. "Something happened. She collapsed or passed out or something."  
  
"How's she doing?" Zell asked.  
  
Seifer shrugged. "She seems fine now. I don't know."  
  
"Hey, most of the gang's here. Don't know if you heard but Laguna got shot. He's still in surgery. Why don't you come on back to the waiting room and let the others know that Sis is here too?" Seifer frowned at Zell's question. "What? She's practically family, they'll want to know." Zell paused. "Wait, does she know about Laguna?"  
  
"No," Seifer crossed his arms.  
  
"One of us should tell her," Zell stated. "Probably you more than anyone. She seems to have taken a likin' to ya," Zell tried to joke. Seifer just glared at him. "It was a joke man."  
  
"Don't joke about that."  
  
Zell nodded. "So'd you guys break up or something?"  
  
Seifer turned sharply to face the shorter blonde. "No!"  
  
Zell jumped a bit. "I was just checking."  
  
"You haven't told anyone have you?" Seifer narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards Zell.  
  
"No!" Zell looked astonished. "I haven't spoken to anyone about it. Except for Fuu, but she doesn't count, I mean you told her."  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around himself in an unsure gesture and watched with some dissatisfaction that Zell was walking away from him. "Just where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"First floor," Zell answered. "I need to get back to the others. You can stay here and hang out with the newborns if you want, but I hafta tell Squall about Elle."  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. "No you don't!" At his words, Zell made a run for it and darted inside the first elevator he came to. Seifer arrived just a few seconds to late and hit the closed door with his clenched fist.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zell arrived at the waiting room out of breath and pale. Irvine looked up from his seat expectantly but frowned when he saw Zell was empty handed.  
  
"I couldn't find the cafeteria," Zell stated. "But I did find something out." In the seat next to Irvine, Selphie slowly opened her eyes and looked groggily up at Zell. Irvine offered her a warm smile and wrapped his arm around her. Across the room from them, Squall and Rinoa waited for Zell to continue.  
  
"Well, I um," Zell glanced over his shoulder hoping that he wouldn't find Seifer there. "I found out that Sis is here too."  
  
Squall looked up quickly. "Did no one tell her where our waiting room is? Why didn't you bring her here?"  
  
Zell closed his eyes at the statement. "You're not understanding me. She's a patient."  
  
Squall paled.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zell answered. "I just heard she was here." His body jolted in surprise as a firm hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks a whole hell of a lot," Seifer mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Zell asked as he turned to face him.  
  
"I'm going to find her and check on her," Squall said to Rinoa as he handed her their sleeping son.  
  
"Okay," She said quietly. "Try not to be too long."  
  
"I won't be," He answered as he passed the two blondes staring tensely at each other in the doorway. Seifer ran his hands through his hair as he stepped into the room and continued to face Zell. He shook his head and walked over to the nearest vacant seat by Rinoa. Not a word was spoken. Selphie settled back into her seat, head resting on Irvine's shoulder, while Irvine, slouched down in his chair gave uneasy looks at Zell and Seifer. Across from them, Rinoa gently rocked Tempest out of nervousness. Seifer watched them with little interest and then rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Just tell me what I said that was so wrong?" Zell's unexpected voice caused them all to jump. All eyes fell on Seifer who merely looked up at Zell and frowned. "What?"  
  
"I didn't want him going to see her yet," Seifer answered.  
  
Zell shot him a suspicious stare. "Why not? They're practically siblings. I mean if one of my sisters was in the hospital and you didn't tell me I'd..."  
  
"Because she's pregnant!" Seifer yelled, cutting Zell off, and startling Tempest from his slumber. Selphie, who was half asleep, sat up and opened her eyes in surprise. Everyone sat in shocked bewilderment and it was Irvine who found his voice first.  
  
"You and Sis?" The cowboy raised an eyebrow. Seifer stood up defiantly and crossed his arms.  
  
"Something wrong with that?" Seifer stared at him.  
  
Irvine shook his head. "It just wasn't somethin' I was expectin' to hear."  
  
"Squall knows you two are together right?" Selphie asked quietly. Seifer shook his head as he looked back over to a now pale Zell.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I had no idea," Zell rubbed the back of his head. "I thought we were friends and talked about things now. You didn't tell me you were going to be a father! How was I supposed to know to be quiet? I'm not psychic."  
  
"I just found out!" Seifer snapped as he paced around the room and then settled back into a seat.  
  
"You afraid Squall'll get mad?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I could care less what Squall thinks about it. I just would've rather told him myself or at least when Sis wasn't still in a hospital room."  
  
"How far along is she?" Rinoa asked as she let Tempest slide to the floor. She watched him walk over to where Irvine sat and then turned to Seifer.  
  
"I don't know," Seifer said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Rinoa looked down at the floor while she thought about everything she'd just heard and then paused at a sickening feeling. A strong sense of panic swept over her as she quickly got up from her seat and hesitantly reached for the door to surgery.  
  
"Things are getting worse," She said quickly as she pushed the door open and hurried inside.  
  
"Can she do that?" Zell asked.  
  
"Worse?" Seifer asked. Irvine shrugged at his question.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The look of relief fell from her face as she realized who was coming in the door.  
  
"Squall," She stated as he quietly closed the door behind him. He looked uncomfortable as he made his way to her bedside and sat down on the stool that Seifer had once occupied.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked over her for any signs of illness or injury. Not even finding so much as an IV, he looked at her expectantly.  
  
She looked back to her blanket and then back to him. "I'm so glad you're here," She said as she reached out for him and was surprised when he willingly let her hug him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked again. He noticed with some dissatisfaction that she was becoming uncomfortable. "Is it that bad?" He paled as he braced himself for the worst.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Squall sat back, never removing his eyes from hers. He smiled faintly and leaned down on her bed, truly thankful that he didn't stand a chance of loosing both of the only two members of his family. "It'll be okay. I mean...I'll be here for you if you need anything."  
  
Ellone smiled at Squall's offer and remembered how he had been only a few years before. "Even if you knew who the father was?"  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes. "Yeah," He paused at his answer. "Who is the father anyway." She gave him her best pleading eyes to soften him up as she prepared to answer.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"What?" All of what little color that was left in his face drained as he narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ameli- Glad you liked his reaction...Aren't you happy I didn't end this chapter with an evil cliffie? *grins* BTW, your pic is nearly complete. Just thought you might want to know.  
  
Aratcorien- Seifer a father.....yeah. I've been workin' on this for a while. He'll handle it as only he would....*frowns at the thought* Yeah, it'll be interesting. He doesn't have Irvine's knack with kids. Elle's not out of the woods, and as for Laguna....well....I gave you a little bit.  
  
element6-Seifer Jr.......now that's almost a scary thought. Good thing Ellone's his mom. Seifer knows about Laguna....Ellone doesn't...yet.  
  
Crescent Pearl- Yeah I'd like to see an Irvine/Ellone. It'd be different. Here's the next chapter. This is the last one I can write for a week or so. I have to finish a research paper. lol. Yeah, I procrastinate.  
  
Dark Topaz- Thanks. Glad you still like my stuff enough to keep reviewing. :)  
  
Barrett- *sighs* Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Irvine will play a role in this story much like Seifer played one in LBS. (I swear those anitials look like the name of a disease) Anyway, Seifer was so 'chummy' with Toby because he was Irvine's. Go back to the LBS chapter titled new kid or something like that. It gives an explanation as to why Seifer likes Irvine a little more than the others. 


	5. Unexpected

Disclaimer- Do you guys really think I own Final Fantasy VIII? Didn't think so.  
  
Author's Notes-This is where I'm supposed to say something useful about this chapter isn't it. Sorry. I got nothing to share except for the fact that you guys missed one pretty big hint that refers to one of my other stories. I was almost let down that no one commented on it but oh well. Maybe I was a bit too sneaky with it. shrugs There's another big hint/reference in this chapter.  
  
Unexpected  
  
"Your performance was less than satisfactory," The shadow spoke as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. "Nevertheless I cannot hold you solely responsible for the mission's failure."  
  
"Loire was hit twice and looked to be fatally injured Sir."  
  
"Not good enough. I wanted them both dead!" The shadow took on a face as he abruptly jolted from his chair and stepped into the light. The younger man before him fought the urge to step back as he looked into his Boss's ice blue eyes. Instead of the stone faced mercenary that he'd trained he was staring at what looked like a startled young recruit. "What's the matter with you boy?"  
  
"Nothing of any relevance to my failed mission Sir. Its just that you look a lot like someone I once fought."  
  
"Dincht. Yes I know. He is irrelevant in this matter. Focus on your missions. You will not fail me again."  
  
"Yes Sir," The mercenary before him answered.

* * *

"Seifer," Squall muttered the name below his breath and then looked Ellone square in the eyes. "He didn't..." Squall quieted at Elle's finger on his lips.  
  
"No," She pulled back her finger and rested her hand in her lap. "Don't even think that. He's not as bad as you try to make him out to be." Squall looked away, causing his now longer hair to fall into his face. At Ellone's giggles he turned to face her. His questioning look made her laugh some more.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "You look so much like Laguna." Squall cast her an almost hurt look. She shook her head again and smiled. Running her hand up past his elbow she pulled him into a sloppy hug. "I'm glad you're starting to remember everything." Under her arms she could feel him tense up.  
  
"How do you know about..."  
  
"Rin and I talk. Besides, if I really wanted to know what you were dreaming I could go back and see for myself. My powers aren't only limited to the conscious world." Squall was silent as he held onto her. He wasn't sure why he couldn't let go. "Don't be afraid."  
  
At that statement, Squall pulled back from her and looked at her curiously. His face carried upon it a look of thought and frustration.  
  
"I know you were worried when Rin was pregnant with Tempest. We all were, more for you than for her, but we were worried to."  
  
"What do you mean worried for me?" He asked as he stood by her bedside with arms crossed.  
  
Ellone smiled at his gesture. "Don't worry about it. I ramble sometimes." Squall narrowed his eyes but sat down and let the comment slide.  
  
'What did she mean by that? Worry for me...whatever,' He thought.  
  
"You need Rin," He looked up at her unexpected explanation. "Just like Seifer needs me." Squall tried to hide his annoyance ineffectively. "Don't be like that. You don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."  
  
"I've only understood half of what you've talked about in this discussion," Squall said evenly. "What I do know is that Seifer's been a menace and an instigator for...as long as I can remember and that the fact that he's gotten you pregnant doesn't raise my opinion of him."  
  
"Squall Leonhart Loire!" Ellone swatted Squall on the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes at her and stood to leave. "You do realize it takes two."  
  
He stopped halfway across the room and crossed his arms. "Two to do what?"  
  
Ellone propped herself up on her pillow as she prepared to answer him. "Well for starters; it takes two to play tag, to become jealous, to bully or be bullied, and it takes two to be intimidated." Squall glanced over at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Seifer. After I left. You do remember that you two used to be best of friends?" At Squall's disgusted face she continued. "You honestly don't remember that." She smiled. "You will." Squall shook his head as he turned back to the door. "It takes two to make babies. Don't you go start a fight with him." At her words Squall looked to the ground and then in her eyes.  
  
"Elle, he's trouble."  
  
"Do you honestly think he'd have had the courage to go back to Balamb Garden on his own? After everything that he'd done? Someone had to be supporting and encouraging him. Who do you think pulled him out of D- District? It sure wasn't you! It was me!" She shouted. "I rescued him and helped him seize his second chance because he was entitled to it and too good to live out the rest of his life rotting in some cell! You might think he's trouble but I can assure you there's more to him than you realize! In all honesty, you used to know him. So much better than anyone else but you forgot. You let your anger that I had been taken away consume your life Squall! You pushed everyone away and caused things to become bitter between you and Seifer!" A few tears ran down her cheeks. "So before you decide to look down on him just remember you created him. And you also remember that the Seifer you know is nothing but a shield to keep you out! Everyone else has let him back in. He and Zell are friends for crying out loud and you and Seifer always picked on him! Its really funny how he became branded the bad guy. He of all people. Especially considering how he acted compared to the rest of you when he first came to the orphanage."  
  
Squall stood unsure as to how to react. "I don't remember or even understand what you're talking about at the orphanage. But you were the one to bail him out of D-District and encourage him to rejoin Garden?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Squall let his hands fall limply at his sides. "I haven't got the same memories you have of him Sis. All I remember is the fights and competitions and the bullying. I can't see him like you do. You'll just have to get used to that." He cast her a glance but she looked away from him. "What do you want me to say? I can't even trust him!" He flung his arm out much in the same way Seifer had earlier.  
  
Ellone watched him through watery eyes. "Well you should."  
  
"I don't understand," Squall said as he sat down in a chair by the door. "He's the kind of person that goes looking for fights. He's irresponsible and instigating. I just can't understand why all of a sudden he's your knight in shining armor." Ellone watched as Squall rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Because I love him Squall," Her answer startled him and he looked up at her. "He was capable of so much more destruction than he caused when Ultimecia had a hold of him. I may not be a powerful sorceress, but I am influential. There were times that he looked at me with disgust and treated me like his prisoner but more often were the times that Ultimecia's power wavered. It was in those times that I got through to him. And he listened. I saw deeper into his soul than anyone else ever has."  
  
Squall sat searching for words to respond to her but found none. The door to his left swung open abruptly as a sandy haired doctor entered.

* * *

The medical staff stood in awe of the raven haired girl before them. With mouths agape, the aides looked to the lead surgeon for answers. It took a moment before he could piece together what had just transpired before his eyes.  
  
"I'm supposed to say that you're presence here is prohibited," He looked at the girl gently rubbing the unconscious president's forehead. She nodded as she kept her gaze on the man under her shaky palms. "How did you do that ma'am. He should be dead."  
  
She smiled as she looked up at him. "I have powers." She slowly pulled away from Laguna and let the aides check his status. "He can't die."

* * *

The tension was so dense it could be sliced with a knife. Irvine and Zell watched as Tempest sat silently in Seifer's lap and played with the chain around Seifer's neck. Neither one of them dared to say anything. Even the normally jovial Selphie, now wide eyed in worry about Sir Laguna, remained quiet. 

Seifer had originally tried to ignore the boy but somehow ended up with him in his lap. 'Must be his mother's charm,' Seifer thought to himself. He felt his chain pull against the back of his neck and he looked down at the small fist that clenched his chain tightly. Across the room Seifer noticed Irvine shooting him a small grin. Seifer narrowed his eyes and turned away. 'Last thing I need is Cowboy getting involved.' He was jolted from his thoughts as Tempest let his head fall against Seifer's chest. He looked down at the boy in annoyance but made no effort to move him.  
  
Squall paced down the hall. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved at the doctor's diagnosis for Ellone or to be worried by it. He rounded the corner to shorten the gap between him and the waiting room. He had felt Rinoa get upset and it'd taken everything he'd had to refrain from showing his concern. He hadn't even told Elle about Laguna. It hadn't completely slipped his mind. He was just too busy worrying about her. Yeah sure, that was it.  
  
The image that greeted him as he entered the waiting room shocked him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the situation. He had assured Elle he'd be somewhat accepting to Seifer. In reality he'd promised her he'd try and ignore the blonde's cocky comments and brash actions. Too bad he hadn't counted on finding his son sitting on his rival's lap.  
  
"Loire," Seifer said as Squall walked towards him.  
  
"Daddy," Tempest outstretched his arms and was quickly lifted from Seifer's lap. Squall stared at Seifer for a moment and then turned from him.  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" His tone held a hint of panic.  
  
"I'm right here," She answered.

  
  
Ameli - You know you love me. But you hyperactive superspastic sweat drop I'm suddenly glad we live on opposite sides of the country. I wasn't going for a horribly cruel cliffie. Although I do rather like it...  
  
Dark Topaz - :) Here you go.  
  
Aratcorien- lol Do I want to see you cry? No! Cause then I'll cry and feel really bad. You've read my other stuff...you know what'll happen with Guna. I love your prediction of how Seifer would act towards the twins. Yeah, he'll be something like that just as soon as I get past him past his surprise. And as for the Seifer and Zell and Fujin think...that's gonna be a whole bunch of fun found in Unveiled Consternation.  
  
element 6 - hahaha Squall did forget to tell her. 


	6. Tears and Fears

Disclaimer: What horrible, ghastly individual came up with the concept of disclaimers. They are nothing but mere humiliating reminders that I am nothing but a poor fan that owns nothing but the pepsi can before me!  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the delay. Things haven't been too good here. I promise this story will pick up some once I get everyone out of the hospital. lol It seems to be a slow process though.  
  
Element6- lol here's your update. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Aratcorien - a drinking contest...hmm...that's actually an idea. Tempest is two and a half and Squall was nineteen going on twenty when he was born...yeah...he's old enough to drink legally. Hmm...lol. I can't wait to wake Laguna up. I already have it planned out. :)  
  
Tears and Fears  
  
"I'm right here," She repeated herself as she placed a hand on Squall's arm. He turned quickly at the sound of her voice. "I just came from the operating room. On the way back I bumped into Kiros and Ward," Her voice had become a hushed whisper.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to her. "What's going on?" She looked around at the others and then gently pulled Tempest from his arms. "We'll talk out in the hall," She said as she carefully handed Tempest to Seifer and started towards the door. Squall watched her go and then quickly scooped his son up from his rival's hold and handed him to Irvine. Seifer rolled his eyes as if he'd been expecting it and leaned back in his chair.  
  
In the hall, Kiros and Rinoa were waiting for him. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"We haven't much time so I'll keep this as brief as possible," Kiros said under his breath. "I have to agree with my security department in their belief that keeping Laguna here may be too dangerous. There is someone out there that wants him dead. I haven't a clue who or why, but we need to get him to a disclosed location."  
  
"Kiros, he just now stabilized. Won't moving him do more harm than good?" Rinoa asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Wait," Squall took hold of Rinoa's arm. "What's going on with him? What's his condition?" Rinoa looked at the floor as she debated what to say.  
  
Seeing her reluctance, Kiros took the initiative. "He's stable now and is being moved to a guarded room in critical care. But he almost didn't make it. His heart stopped twice." Squall paled at his announcement.  
  
"He's okay," Rinoa placed an arm around Squall's shoulders. "I promise you he's okay," She whispered in his ear. "I saw to it myself." He looked into her eyes for an explanation. "I'll explain it later." She rubbed his back as Kiros continued.  
  
"I've spoken to the doctors and they seem confident that he'll be stable enough to move within the week if he continues recovering like he is," Kiros looked at Rinoa. "Thing is the doctors don't advise we try to take him back to Esthar at that time because his body may not be strong enough for such a trip."  
  
"So where will you take him?" Squall asked.  
  
"There is one place I know of. It's a few hours drive from here but I'm pretty sure no one knows of it. At least I'm sure that no one knows that he'd be there."  
  
Squall shot Kiros an uncertain look. "Where exactly are we talking?" At his question, Rinoa and Kiros both feel silent.  
  
"Its a manor. Its well kept and has many security advantages. Until Laguna is healthy enough to travel the distance to Esthar I would advise we take him here."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Squall stated.  
  
Rinoa reached up and turned his head to face her. "That's because the manor is Seifer's."  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Squall, come on."

* * *

"You can leave but I have to insist that you get a regular doctor to monitor all of your symptoms. It can get worse the further along you are," The sandy haired doctor insisted.  
  
"I understand," Ellone said. "I'll contact your office whenever I need the paperwork to give to my new physician." The man in front of her nodded as she slowly stepped from the room and looked around. Unsure of which way to go, she started by checking the waiting room outside of the emergency room. Finding Seifer not there she wrapped her arms around herself and fought the urge to cry. 'He hasn't left me,' She mentally encouraged herself. 'He has to be here somewhere.'

* * *

'One seat closer cowboy,' Seifer thought as he watched Irvine scoot closer to him. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry about it too much. It'll be one of the greatest experiences you'll ever have," Irvine encouraged him. Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Fatherhood," Irvine answered his unasked question. "Its a great thing." At his words, Seifer looked up at the clock on the wall and jumped up from his seat. He'd been in the waiting room for nearly three hours. "What'd I say?" Seifer ignored him as he hurried out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa called out to him. "We need to talk to you."  
  
He dismissed her with the wave of his hand as he continued back to where he'd left Ellone. After he rounded the corner, Squall pulled free of Rinoa.  
  
"He's going back to Ellone's room," Rinoa was left standing in the hallway with Kiros as Squall followed the path Seifer'd taken.

* * *

He found her sitting in a vacant chair next to a pay-phone. Quietly, he walked over to the chair beside her and sat down. She cast him a glance and then tried to hide her face. He became sick at his stomach when he saw that she'd been crying. Unsure of what to do or say next he just sat there quietly. She sniffed quietly and took a deep breath.  
  
"How are they?" He managed to ask.  
  
She slowly turned to him as she wiped away a few tears. "I'm six months along," Her voice wavered. "They're small for their age." Another tear fell but it was he that caught it that time. She rested her hand on his. "One of the heartbeats is faint." Seifer swallowed as she leaned against him and cried. "I don't want to loose one of them." Seifer sat rigid as he listened to her. "And you never came back so when I was released I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I couldn't find you." Seifer felt his own eyes tearing up at her statement but he fought the urge to let them fall.  
  
"I'm still here," He said as he ran his hands along her back. For a brief instant the hospital seemed to quiet and he could hear her smile.  
  
"Where did you go? And how did Squall know I was here?" She asked.  
  
"Well," He took a deep breath. "There was an assassination attempt." Ellone paled. "Its okay. I heard Rinoa tell Squall he was going to be okay. And I think Kiros wants to take him to my place until he recovers more."  
  
"You don't like Kiros," She responded.  
  
"Yeah well I kinda like the President. President's son isn't too bad either, I guess. Tell Squall and I deny everything."  
  
Ellone laughed lightly. "Think they'll let me see him?"  
  
"Who? Squall? Why would you want to see him?" Seifer teased.  
  
"No," She playfully rolled her eyes. "Uncle Laguna."  
  
"Let's go see," Seifer helped her stand.  
  
Around the corner, Squall listened to their conversation. At the sound of their approaching footsteps he stepped into the nearest open doorway to get out of sight. A few nurses looked up at his presence.  
  
"Sir can we help you?" One of them asked. He didn't hear them. He was too busy thinking about everything that was happening. 


	7. In His Manor

Disclaimer- Yeah I own Final Fantasy......yeah.....whatever......  
  
Element6 - I like Seifer too  
  
Crescent pearl - I know all about computer problems (grumbles) I'm just happy to have another review from you. :)  
  
Aratcorien - OMG! It IS like ER! I used to watch that show... And yes I really like the idea of some kind of drinking scene between Squall and Seifer. It'd be funny.  
  
In His Manor  
  
His each step echoed down the empty hallway. He knew he'd find her eventually. There were only so many rooms she could be in. Extending his right arm, he ran his fingers along the stone of the wall. It was cold and harsh. It almost reminded him of the isolation cells hidden beneath D- District. Almost. He pushed that thought away when his fingers brushed across the tapestry hanging on the wall. Letting his hand fall to his side, he rounded a corner and walked towards the end of yet another hall. He heard her voice, barely audible over the silence that seemed to encompass the manor. Stepping lightly, he walked over to the door and looked in on her. She was with her uncle. He should've known she'd be here. Remaining where he was, he silently watched her from his dimly lit hallway.  
  
The curtains behind her danced like a trail of smoke on a light breeze. She sighed as she placed a cool cloth on his forehead. The cloth really wasn't supposed to help him but it made her feel as if she was doing some part in making him recover. Tracing his unmoving face with her fingertips she closed her eyes to keep from crying.  
  
"I need you to be here," She whispered. "I'm not alone but I'm scared." She opened her eyes just wide enough for a tear to fall and land on his cheek. She gently wiped it away with her thumb. "So much is happening all at once. I don't know what to do or think. Everything's just so crazy." She laid her head on the pillow his head shared and smiled. "I can remember back a long ways. I remember the first time you came into Raine's pub. You were screaming and crying so loud it woke me up. I was scared. I'd never heard someone cry like you were. I used to sit close to your bed and scribbled little drawings of you. You were my main source of entertainment. I stayed in your room as long as Raine would let me. I drew pictures, lots of pictures. And then there was the day you were feeling well enough to sit up. You took my drawing and my crayon and you drew a picture of me beside the picture of you. It didn't really look like me but I figured it was pretty good considering Raine had told me you'd broken your wrists and hurt your hands." She paused as she brushed some of his hair away from her face. "I got in the habit of bringing all of my toys in your room and putting on little plays and puppet shows for you. But Raine said that I should stop. I think she wanted me to leave you alone but I didn't. Raine helped restore you to health but I took care of you. You used to let me brush your hair. It wasn't that big of a deal but it was so special to me. With Raine always at work behind the bar you were the first person I really got to spend a lot of time with. I always wanted the three of us to be a family," Her voice wavered. "We were but it was too short lived. I know I have Squall, now that he remembers who I am, but he's not the same as you. You have to be okay," The tears began to fall unrestrained. "You're the closest thing to a father I ever had. I can't loose you. I need you too much. I don't know what to do. I need you to shrug your shoulders and make light of the situation. I need to hear your near endless optimism you almost always have when you're around me." She wiped off the side of his face where a few of her tears had fallen and she then paced along the tall open windows beside the bed.  
  
"I'm so scared," Her voice was barely audible. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. If you were conscious right now you might faint at the news," She chuckled lightly at the thought. "I'm going to have twins...so long as everything works out okay." She closed her eyes as she leaned against the side of the window and let the wind play with her hair. "I want everything to work out. I think Seifer's still shaken by the news but he'll be alright. I have faith in that. I try to support him. It can't be easy to have a majority of the world's civilized population afraid or angry at you. He thinks he's just one big screw up. He still talks as if my condition is all his fault and I'm somehow being punished for sticking by his side." She stared down to the cobblestone driveway below the window. "He'll realize he's wrong. Once they're born, he'll realize he's wrong. I hope your not too upset about it. I mean I remember when you found out about Rinoa being pregnant you didn't sleep you were so upset. You paced around, worrying partly that what happened to Raine might happen to Rinoa and that Squall would end up walking back out of your life because he'd started a family of his own.  
  
"I want a family with him. I hope he feels the same way. I'm not doubting him," Her voice grew lower. "He's just been acting different and it worries me. He's so stressed but he won't admit it. He doesn't talk about what's bothering him anymore. I wish you could say something." She stopped and looked around the room she was in. The equipment he was hooked up to kept the room from being too silent, but it was still too quiet for her liking. "This talk is nonsense," She said to herself as she picked up her shaw and started for the door.  
  
From the doorway he had been watching her unmoving. Shocked by what he'd heard, he backed away from the doorway and turned to go back down the hall. Instead he bumped into Kiros, standing a few feet behind him. Ignoring the man he walked around him and continued on his way.  
  
"We should talk," The older man said quietly as he followed him. Seifer rolled his eyes at the statement and kept walking. "What are you planning on doing?"  
  
Seifer shrugged but continued his pace. "None of your concern old timer." At that Kiros took hold of his arm and pulled him into the main hall, shutting the doors behind them.  
  
"Don't tell me what my concern is. Laguna is like family and so is Ellone."  
  
"What I decide to do is none of your business," Seifer's voice started to take on an edge.  
  
"It is my business if you hurt her," Kiros warned. "She's the closest thing to having a child of my own that I'll ever have."  
  
"What!?" Seifer exclaimed. "You're suggesting I'm gonna just dump her! Look. I understand you don't like me cause hey, I can't stand you, but don't go making critical assumptions of my actions based solely on what little you know about me!" A few feet behind them, Ward walked quietly in the room. He stared silently at the scene before him.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words," Kiros said evenly as he watched a now angry Seifer pace around the hall. "You're past is far from impressive."  
  
"Like you really know my past. All you know are the exaggerated headlines the media spreads around. Don't even start talking about something you don't know shit about!" Seifer stopped pacing and approached Kiros. "All you need to know is that I'm not going anywhere. I love her. But loving her doesn't mean I have to eagerly embrace her three former guardians. In all honesty, I don't want you here. I never wanted you here but I just bit my tongue and let you sit up your little army base on my property," He paused. "Now that I think about it. I don't want the soldiers here. I want to be able to walk to the bathroom in the middle of the night without guards posted everywhere. I want to be able to walk down my hallways without being dragged to another room!" Seifer swiftly scooped up Kiros' equipment bag by the door and pushed it into his arms. "I want you and your men out by midnight."  
  
Letting the bag fall to the ground, Kiros grabbed Seifer by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. "In all honesty. I never liked you. I always thought you were a worthless troublemaker. Definitely not the kind of person I would allow my daughter to date."  
  
"Lucky me she's not your daughter," Seifer spat.  
  
"Lucky you Laguna and Ward seem to like you so much. Lucky you Ellone loves you. Lucky you she's planning on marrying you. If that weren't the case I'd have had you thrown out a long time go. But don't worry. I'm not here because I want to be friends. I'm only here because of Laguna!" He snapped as he released Seifer's collar. "And don't tell me what to do with my security forces..."  
  
"I don't really give a damn!" The fuming blonde cut him off. "This is my house and I say what goes!" The hall they stood in seemed to grow smaller with every tick of the ancient clock on the wall. "Don't try me."  
  
"Don't mess with Estharian National Security," Kiros warned.  
  
"Watch me," Seifer growled in response. Behind them in the doorway, Ward watched silently as they dared one another to take action. "This is bull shit! Get out of my house!" Seifer flung his arm to the nearest exterior door in anger.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Seifer sneered at his challenge. 


	8. Night Terrors

Disclaimer- Final Fantasy VIII is owned by Squaresoft .......these are really getting old.......  
  
Author's notes- This is a shorter chapter. Its purpose is to fill in the chapter rather than extend or progress it. You might see what I mean. If not...well I at least hope that it reads well.  
  
Aratcorien- Seifer has just a bit of a temper...Kiros didn't help. They don't get along... Stiller and Waldorf! I never knew their names all those years I watched that show. lol.  
  
Element6- Glad you like the drama. That was what I was shooting for...  
  
Lovely Princess Peach- I loved writing the Seifer/Kiros scene.  
  
Night Terrors  
  
Hands bound underneath the cold metal sheet on which he lay, he tried moving any which way he could. Any way that would give him any chance of getting free. Nothing worked. He was too tightly bound. The entire prison above him slowly cooked in the desert sun, but not the cell he lay bound in. After three visits to this room he'd come to the conclusion that it was not only the coldest room in the entire prison but that it was kept that way purposely. Behind him the air conditioning unit, the only one in the facility, blew on its coldest setting. His skin toughened by the heat and sun of the desert, broke out in goose bumps at the cold and unexpected air. The metal stretcher was but an enhancer to make him feel colder. He'd been here before. This room, this situation...this exact situation. This was a dream. It had to be. Twisting at his waist he tried to free his feet to no avail. A door beside him opened and closed. For a brief instant he'd been able to make out a little light through his blindfold. Then he was once again shrouded in darkness. A figure walked around where he lay, his footsteps echoing off of the hard floor. He walked in circles as if contemplating where to start. Tied tightly in place, Seifer wondered just how he'd managed to end up back in this room. He couldn't remember being brought in, stripped down, or tied up.  
  
"I sincerely hope you enjoyed your little escapade trying to conquer the world cause I'm going to enjoy this," The man's voice broke the silence. His heart skipped a beat in fear. It was the warden. "I normally cover peoples mouths as to not disturb the other prisoners, but you, I want to hear you scream."  
  
He remained silent as to not further provoke the warden above him. A small clicking sound, one associated with a large insect with an exoskeleton, began to approach him. 'Shit shit shit,' His mind raced. He knew what was happening; what had still yet to happen.  
  
"Meet just one of the many wonders of our desert," The warden's voice taunted as the small creature walked up his side and across the sensitive skin just below his belly button. Instinctively he writhed to try and knock the creature off but that only made it worse. The small sticky legs latched on to him as the creature began to scurry up his abdomen in a frenzy. With his jaw locked shut he fought the urge to yell anything towards his torturer. They normally just beat him. He didn't mind that as much. He was still strong and could take it. This was new. Or at least it was when it first happened. He knew he was stuck in a dream. He had to be. He knew everything that would happen next. He'd lived this before and yet the sensations and his reactions still surprised him. "This guy here is my favorite." The Warden's voice continued as he abruptly pulled the small creature from its place nestled on his chest. "This guy here will make anyone's skin crawl."  
  
Laying bound to the table, he held his breath and fought desperately to wake up. He had too. A few prickly legs stepped down onto his forehead as the second little creature made its way onto him. Panicked in the knowledge that the arachnid would bite him again if he continued to sleep he screamed.  
  
He awoke sitting straight up in bed, staring wide-eyed at the blackness before him. Still partially frozen by the realism of the dream he didn't notice the bed give a little as she crawled across it and put her arms around him.  
  
"Seifer!" She cried out as she tried to get his attention. "Seifer," She turned his head to face her.  
  
"Elle," His voice was rough and winded.  
  
"Another dream?" She asked as she continued to hold onto him.  
  
"Yeah," He pulled himself from her grasp as he stumbled from bed and flipped the light switch.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked worriedly as she watched him move all the pillows and blankets around her. He shook his head as he glanced under the bed. "You can talk to me you know." Her voice was gentle and supportive but her words hit a nerve.  
  
'He's just been acting different and it worries me. He's so stressed but he won't admit it. He doesn't talk about what's bothering him anymore,' Ellone's earlier statement replayed in his mind. "It was the prison. I was back at the prison." He said as he climbed back in bed and held the blankets up for her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as she ran her fingers along his cheek.  
  
He hesitated and closed his eyes. "I was bound to a table. A really cold table. I...I couldn't see anything," He answered while trying to decide how much to tell. "And he put these big bugs or spiders or something on me. But all I could feel were their claws...at least it felt like little claws. They went all over my body. And then there was the spider," He shuddered lightly. "I don't like spiders anymore."  
  
Ellone lay silently beside him as she listened. "It was just a dream. Its okay."  
  
He shook his head. "It wasn't just a dream. It was something that really happened. And I relive it ever so often. I know its a dream when I have it but I can't wake up." His voice sounded weak.  
  
"Its over though. You're awake and okay and with me," She tried to comfort him. "If you want I can stay up while you sleep. Monitor your dreams and wake you up if it happens again."  
  
"I don't think so," He said quickly. She seemed surprised by his answer and looked away. Feeling instantly guilty he pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Its just that you need to be as rested and relaxed as possible. The doctor said if not it could jeopardize the babies."  
  
"So you're looking forward to having them," She said it more like a statement to herself as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Of course," He answered a little hurt that she'd doubted it. "You've been given strict orders to remain in bed as much as possible and to stay as calm and relaxed as possible. Don't worry about a thing. Please for their sakes. I know how big of a worrier you are. I'm gonna be fine. I've got you here with me." She smiled faintly as she snuggled closer to him. "And don't worry about me leaving either. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."  
  
"I love you too," She whispered. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything," He answered.  
  
"Call Kiros in the morning and let him back in."  
  
"Elle we can't stand each another."  
  
"For me, please. He's like family to me," She looked up into his green eyes, pleading with her big brown ones. "Its been two and a half weeks since you through him out."  
  
"He started it," Seifer tried to show his most innocent face.  
  
"Yes yes I know," She replied. "Ward told me everything."  
  
"He told you?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ellone rolled her eyes. "Obviously not verbally but he did tell."  
  
Seifer stared at the ceiling. "Do I hafta..." he whined as he rolled over and tried to hide his face in her short hair. "I don't wanna...he don't like me."  
  
"Oh poor baby," She teased. "So you'll call him tomorrow morning when you wake up?" She yawned.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Seifer grinned. "I'm gonna stay up all night and call him at three in the in the morning to tell him!"  
  
"You two have such a lovely relationship," She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Now the only one awake he kissed her forehead and looked at the clock. Only two more hours before he would make the call.  
  
Morning came with all of its promises of a new day. He stared out the open window at the early morning sunlight that reflected off of the dew on the grass and listened to the constant squawking of the baby birds in the nest near the window. Mornings were too noisy he decided as he pulled the window too and walked across the room. She was still sleeping he noted as he admired her figure. Still sleeping, wrapped up in his blankets in his bed hair all a mess mouth slightly agape.  
  
"She'd throw a fit if she only knew you watched her before she had a chance to freshen up," Kiros spoke from behind him.  
  
"Yeah well she's cute like that. And I'm pretty confident she won't find out I watch," Seifer said as he walked into the hallway, passing by the older man.  
  
"You shut the window," Kiros stated.  
  
"Mornings are too noisy," Seifer answered as he continued on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Then I guess you would've been opposed to my original plan of throwing pebbles at the window to wake you up."  
  
Seifer stopped in the door frame. "I woulda started throwing things back."  
  
Kiros smiled. "That sounds like it would've been worth doing."  
  
"Don't get any ideas," Seifer said as he opened the refrigerator door and stared inside.  
  
"Too late. So what are we having?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"I am a guest in your house. You so pleasantly awoke me this morning to invite me back over."  
  
Seifer let his head fall against the freezer door. "Here have a bagel," Seifer tossed the closest food item to the older man.  
  
Kiros caught it and looked it over before sitting it on the bar. "Might I suggest you not use milk in whatever you fix her for breakfast. Eggs might upset her stomach too. Whatever you fix be sure its well cooked or else her body'll reject it and she'll just get sick again."  
  
Seifer dropped the milk carton onto the counter. "I can barely cook hot-dogs. What would you have me make?"  
  
"Can I see what you have in there," Kiros motioned towards the refrigerator.  
  
"Please. You can even cook it if you want," Seifer said as he slumped down on a stool at the bar and picked up the bagel.  
  
"Don't eat my bagel," Kiros warned as he began putting items on the cabinet. Seifer dropped it and put his head down on the bar. 


	9. Dreams and Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the computer, or the truck I drive. What do I own? Looks around I own the cat....  
  
Author's notes- I have a little extra time now so hopefully I can get the chapters out quicker. Unfortunately life's happened here lately and I've had to juggle watching my cousin, helping my grandparents and managing my parent's house. I promise to update soon.  
  
Element6- hehe....yeah I actually called my boyfriend at 4 am....too bad he was already awake....took all the fun out of it.  
  
Aratcorien- "Don't eat my bagel"....lol That just popped into my head when I was finishing it. I don't even like bagels.....lol  
  
Dreams and Premonitions  
  
In a dream of the past, the warm summer's breeze blew Selphie's strands of brown hair around her face. Kneeling down by the water's edge she looked under a pile of drift wood. Glancing around to be sure no one was watching she laid down on her stomach and crawled under the pile.  
  
"Ready or not here I come!" Quistis yelled at the top of her lungs to forewarn the three other players.  
  
From the kitchen window, Matron watched Quistis chase Irvine from his hiding place as she talked on the phone. "Its starting to cloud up. I think a storm's coming in. Yes Dear. I'll call you back once I get the children in. I love you too," Edea hanged up the phone as she stepped out onto the cottage's back porch. "Come on in!" She called for them.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't see him hiding there," Seifer said as he stretched out on the tree branch. "Zell's not even good at hidin'." Above him Squall held onto the tree's trunk tightly.  
  
"Its getting awful windy," He said as he looked down at Seifer.  
  
"You're not afraid of storms are ya?" Seifer grinned as he watched Squall gaze out at the scenery.  
  
"Nah," He answered as he leaned forward a little. "That's Sefie!"  
  
"Huh?" Seifer asked as he looked in the direction Squall pointed. "Selphie!" He screamed as he dropped down to the ground and began running towards the water.  
  
"Wait up!" Squall shouted as he carefully lowered himself from the tree and rushed to catch up. They ran. As fast as two barefoot four year old boys could across wet sand they ran. "Sefie can't swim! I'm gettin' Matron!" Squall shouted to Seifer as he ran up the hill to their home. Seifer heard him but ignored him nonetheless. He was so close to reaching her.  
  
The water was cold. A lot colder than he'd originally thought as he stumbled into the two foot deep water. The waves were also a lot stronger than he'd thought and they swept him out past her.  
  
"Selphie!" He cried out to the thrashing girl as she reached for him.  
  
"Supher!" She gasped in between breaths. Their hands met and he pulled her to him as best he could. His feet barely brushed the sandy floor but he managed to get a little footing as he stumbled forward. She clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she cried. Another wave washed under him and pulled them back again. He was on the verge of crying himself when he felt two firm hands lift him from the water and carry them both to shore. Coughing from the amount of salt water he'd swallowed, Seifer looked up to see a man clad in a white uniform holding Selphie.  
  
"Come on boy. Get up," The man took hold of his shirt and gently lifted him to his feet. "Edea's going to throw a fit."  
  
"Seifer! Selphie!" Edea called as she rushed down the hill towards them, Squall and Ellone not far behind.  
  
"They're okay," He answered.  
  
"Oh thank you Martine," She cried as she took Selphie into her arms and then knelt and picked up Seifer. "You two scared me," She said as she held them as close to her as possible. "Let's get inside before the storm gets here. Please stay away from the water," She whispered in Selphie's ear as she carried them back up the hill.  
  
"Come on boy," Martine said as he hefted Squall up and followed Edea and Ellone's lead. "Its a good thing I chose to come today or else things could've been worse."  
  
"Right now let's just be thankful that you arrived in time," Edea said quietly. "We live in troubled times, thank goodness the ship was finished ahead of schedule. If not, " She stopped talking and then thought silently to herself. "You didn't choose to come here early. You were meant to be here," She stopped and looked him over. He paused and looked back at his ship. In his arms, Squall too looked upon his majestic, white-sailed ship. "These are special children. I can feel it. They are all meant to do something great." Martine shifted uncomfortably as he took a few more steps towards the cottage.  
  
The dream shifted to a later time...  
  
"Na na na na nah! Cry baby Zell, why do you always cry?" Seifer taunted. Zell's only response was to continue to bawl his eyes out. Seifer crossed his arms in annoyance and disbelief. "Don't your throat hurt yet?"  
  
Zell shook his head and then sniffled loudly.  
  
Seifer stared at him. "Why do you cry so much? Why don't you grow up and be strong?"  
  
"No!" Zell shouted. "Yur just mean!" Seifer looked a little surprised at first by the statement.  
  
"You are too!" Seifer shot back. He stopped arguing when he saw Edea enter the room. As quickly as he could he slipped out the door and left her to Zell. Off in his own little world, he tripped and landed hard on his forearms. "Why'd you trip me?" He asked.  
  
"You weren't looking where you were goin'," Was Squall's only reply.  
  
Seifer frowned as he stood up, "You're acting weird."  
  
"So. You're loud," Squall responded.  
  
"All you do anymore is sit on that porch. Your no fun anymore. Your still waiting for Sis to come back aren't you?" Seifer said. "She's not ya know."  
  
Squall looked away to hide his tears.  
  
"Oh no," Seifer moaned. "Your not going to cry too? Cry baby Squall and cry baby Zell!" He shouted. "Your both just alike. Always crying or pouting about something. I thought you were stronger than that."  
  
"She'll come back!" Squall shouted. "You just wait and see. She said she loved me," Squall whimpered.  
  
"That don't mean nothing in a children's home! Don't you see? We're in a place where unwanted kids go," Seifer raised his voice.  
  
"No!" Squall shouted as he tackled Seifer, pinning him to the ground. Shouts from the other children could be heard as they realized what was going on.  
  
Being a little larger, Seifer didn't have much of a problem pushing Squall off. He then knocked him down and hit him across the face. Squall retaliated by kicking Seifer's leg, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Take it back!" Squall shouted as Edea finally managed reach them.  
  
"Stop it both of you," She warned as she separated them. "We are a family here and family members don't fight each other." Seifer frowned at the statement.  
  
"Whatever," Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Squall replied. "Whatever to you too. We're wanted. Matron wants us," Squall whimpered. Seifer left knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight with Matron there. "Matron," Squall started. "What does whatever mean?"  
  
"It means that you don't care," She answered as she picked up the small little boy and carried him inside. The dream began to grow hazy as he awakened. Sitting up in bed he looked around.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked as she put a hand on his arm.  
  
He turned to her, still in a daze. "That had to have been Ellone's doing."  
  
"I have a feeling it was," She said as she brushed her fingers through his shoulder length hair. "Get your clothes and glasses on and go talk to her. I know she's awake." Groggily rising from bed, he looked around. His gaze fell on his son, sitting in the middle of the floor with Angelo.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Not too bad," She smiled as she brought her hands up behind his head and kissed him lightly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You only wear that expression when in the dream world," Seifer said as he sat her breakfast on the night stand beside where she lay. She smiled knowingly as she slowly rose to a sitting position. Crawling up on the bed he lay down beside her. She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. "Not too long left," He said as ran his hand along the small bulge of her stomach.  
  
"Things will work out fine," She said as she placed a hand on his. "I just know it." She turned her attention to her food. "Courtesy of Kiros I presume."  
  
"Come on Hun, do ya really think I could make breakfast look that good," She laughed lightly as the memory of his first cooked breakfast came to mind. "I still feel like I've screwed things up..." He paused. "I'm still not sure about having kids...I mean I want them it just hasn't quite sunk in that I'm going to have them in a matter of months."  
  
"Don't worry," She covered his hand with hers. "You'll love being a father."  
  
"Think so huh"  
  
"Yeah. You'll be a good one...but I have a feeling it'll be sooner than a few months."  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked as he raised up on an elbow to better look at her.  
  
"Call it mother's intuition or my sixth sense but I don't think I'm going to carry them a full term."  
  
"Have you told the doctor?"  
  
"I have an appointment in a few days. I'll tell her then."  
  
"You need to," He said as he dug in his pocket.  
  
"Don't worry I will," She said as she let him wrap his arms around her. Held between two of his fingers she caught a glint of something shiny. "What's..."  
  
"I was originally going to save this for our anniversary next month but I thought you might like to have it now," He said as she took the small ring from his hand.  
  
"Its beautiful," She said as she turned it to see how the light reflected off its three diamonds.  
  
"Glad you like it," He said as he carefully took it from her and slid it on her left hand. "But I think it looks better right here."  
  
She was silent as she realized what the gesture meant. A broad smile crossed her face. "Ellone Almasy," She said quietly to herself. "I could get used to that." It was his turn to smile as she pulled his head down so that she could kiss him.  
  
In the doorway, Squall cleared his throat. Clearly surprised, Ellone and Seifer looked up at him. Ellone motioned for Squall to come sit by her bed as Seifer rolled off of the bed and stood up.  
  
"How long were you there?" Seifer asked as he looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Not long," Squall answered equally uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll be back," Seifer said to Ellone as he stepped out of the room.  
  
Sitting next to Ellone Squall found a distraction in looking at her breakfast.  
  
"It was just a little kiss," She teased him.  
  
He looked back at her and grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel like a little kid who just walked in on my older sister making out with her boyfriend," He closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought.  
  
"Squall Loire!" She swatted at him. "He's not my boyfriend he's my fiancé," She said as she showed him her hand. Squall looked at the ring with surprise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A black all terrain vehicle slowly pulled up in front of the manor. Kiros, still not allowed to keep any guards there, watched from the window. Behind him, Ward watched anxiously as well.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked as he entered the front lobby where they stood.  
  
"Someone's here," Kiros stated. "Expecting anyone?" Seifer shook his head as he lifted one of his gunblades from its hook on the wall. Kiros raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look I know it ain't Hyperion but it'll have to work," Seifer said as he flung the front door open. The man on the otherside stood unfazed but eyed the gunblade suspiciously.  
  
"There's either a lot of traveling salesmen in this area or your not accustomed to getting visitors," President Caraway replied stalely.  
  
"Smart ass," Seifer said as he stepped to the side and let the man in. Kicking the door to, he hung his gunblade and sat down in the nearest seat. Caraway ignored his comment. "I don't mind you being here but the first Galbadian guard I see on my property gets shot."  
  
Caraway grinned. "Please, knock yourself out." He turned to Seifer. "I came here alone."  
  
"Why are you here?" Seifer asked as he watched Kiros and Ward quietly back into the hallway. "I figured with the assassination attempts you'd be under lock-down."  
  
"I was," Caraway confessed. "But no one knows my home better than I do and I have plenty of hidden escape routes." Seifer grinned. "In all honesty," Caraway looked up at the small boy coming down the stairs with his mother's guidance. "I came here to see my grandson." Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure you did," Seifer frowned as he watched the older man lift Tempest up in the air. "So how did you know to come here?"  
  
Caraway stared at him disapprovingly. "I may not get along that well with my daughter but I do listen to her when she speaks to me. She told me about this place not long after she found out." Caraway watched as Seifer stood up and started to walk off.  
  
"Right," Seifer said. "Just don't touch anything and don't go beyond this room," He warned as he stepped into the hallway. Rinoa watched him leave and then crossed her arms.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He's trying to find Laguna," Seifer said as he stepped into the bedroom where Laguna still lay unconscious.  
  
"What'd you tell him?" Kiros asked.  
  
"I gave him a hard time and let on to nothing," Seifer said as he examined the shelves along the wall. Kiros and Ward looked at each other as he dusted off a bust on the end. "If something should happen," Seifer started as he pushed the bust's head down into its base. Both Kiros and Ward watched as the shelves slid to the side to reveal a doorway. "Down this stairway is a second basement. In the corner is another door. There's only one key to unlock it. Its buried underneath the stone in the corner under the desk. From there its uphill until you reach the surface. You'll come up inside an old crypt. Its door will slide open and then you'll find yourselves in the cemetery we passed on the way up here."  
  
Ward looked at Kiros. "I agree," Kiros said to him. "Mind if I check it out?" Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Just hope you have a flash light," He said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Push the other bust down whenever your ready to close it." Kiros nodded as he lifted an oil lamp from the table. 


	10. First Glimpse

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Final Fantasy VIII. I don't even own the game. I stole that from my boyfriend.  
  
Author's notes- Unfortunately for my stories life is about to happen again in the form of a two week job I was just hired for. I expect to be working ten to twelve hours a day so I doubt I'll have much time to be typing these chapters. Never fear though. I have been holding out on you guys a little. I currently have three chapters already typed up that I haven't submitted yet. One other thing, some names will be mentioned in this chapter that you may not remember. All I can say is that they'll be explained later in other stories...or in some of the past if you reread the folder scene in Leatherbound Secret's chapter 8 and one of the various train heist scenes in Unveiled Consternation.  
  
Element6- Seifer rocks I know :) Red Strokes Quistis/Nida fic was put on hold so I could reorganize the plot. But its ready to go now and I'm working on its chapters.  
  
Aratcorien- Caraway up to something....no way...Glad you liked the dreams though. They were part of anothe fic I'd written but decided not to post.  
  
First Glimpse  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to answer her truthfully. He sat down in the chair as he watched Tempest run over to the window and look out.  
  
"I was hoping to find that security chief of Loire's," He looked up at his daughter.  
  
"And why would he be here?" Squall asked as he stepped into the room. Rinoa looked to her husband hoping that this time they wouldn't get into a fight.  
  
Caraway shrugged. "I couldn't contact him in Esthar and took a wild stab at a place I'd remembered Rinoa mentioning over the phone. There was something I wanted to tell him about the guy that got away. Because in all honesty, I don't have that much confidence in my security department right now." Squall nodded.  
  
"What would you have told him?" He asked as he sat down in the chair across from his father-in-law. Caraway looked resistant and placed his hands on the arms of his chair as if to stand but Rinoa shook her head. Leaning forward in his chair he started,  
  
"I guess you'll have to do," He looked at Squall seriously. "You will relay this to him?" Squall nodded. "There were two men there as everyone knows. The dark headed one was apprehended while the blonde got away. The blonde was a true marksman. I could tell by the way he used his weapon. Thing is he fits the profile of someone who managed to get past your SeeDs in a mission the Transcontinental Railways hired you to for." He paused as he realized at the mention of SeeD had earned him Squall's undivided attention. "I believe him to be a man by the name of Lucas Piper. He matched the general description; five ten, roughly one-hundred- sixty pounds, blonde hair and only a right arm."  
  
Squall leaned back at his last statement. "You follow up on my missions? That's classified information."  
  
Caraway rubbed his forehead. "I didn't read anything from your files. Everyone knows SeeD took care of the railway heists. Considering Zell Dincht was one of the SeeDs its obvious which Garden was contacted. As far as names go, I watch television Squall. There's this program that comes on and it advertises some of the most wanted felons. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."  
  
"I was just checking," Squall said as he leaned back in his seat. "I can't have any holes in my security."  
  
"I understand completely. A hole in mine got your father in the mess he's in," Caraway looked to the floor. "I am sorry for what happened."  
  
Squall nodded as he looked to the floor as well. "He was missing his left hand?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't realize it at first. I was preoccupied with the other guy who by the way we believe is his brother, Ross Piper. I didn't get a look at the second guy until after I'd shot Ross, but it was blatantly obvious that he was missing his left arm from about a quarter of the way past his elbow." Squall nodded as he listened.  
  
"If those two are still working jobs together that means..."  
  
"Audley is still running his ring," Caraway finished and frowned as he noticed Squall grow paler. "What's wrong?"  
  
Squall shook it off. "I need to contact Garden. Is there anything else you need to tell Kiros?" Caraway shook his head. "Thank you." Caraway nodded as he stood up.  
  
"I should get back to the mansion before they realize I'm gone," He said as he started for the door. "I'll call you a little later," He said to Rinoa.  
  
"Be careful Dad," She answered him. He smiled in response as he patted Tempest on the head and hurried outside to his vehicle.  
  
"Lock the door. I need to make a phone call," Squall said as he picked Tempest up and carried him away from the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kiros frowned at the interior of the basement. He was half tempted to turn around at the first sight of bars but now he was seriously considering it. Staring at the remnants of what looked to be an old prison or dungeon of some sort he slowly walked towards the desk. He carefully sat the lamp on the floor and knelt down. On all fours he reached under the desk and felt around for a loose stone. Finding it he flipped it up and pulled the iron key from its hiding place. He fingered the key as he picked up the lantern and walked to the door. Placing the key in the lock he turned it and jumped when the door fell open. Sticking the lamp inside the tunnel he looked hesitantly inside. The walls and floor were made of carved stone. He paused as he listened intently. Hearing nothing other than dripping water he stepped into the tunnel and began his trek uphill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The room was silent as Ward watched Caraway pull away. He sat down in the window seat and closed his eyes. Across the room from him his friend slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. Just as quietly as he had awoken he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Seifer ginned to himself as he stared up at the ceiling above his bed. Kiros had nearly had a heart attack once he'd reached the crypt just to hear the door behind him slam shut. Sure he'd been yelled at but he didn't mind. Scaring that guy was an opportunity Seifer couldn't pass up. Rolling over and drifting off to sleep his dreams began to reoccur once again.  
  
"No! Stop it! Not her! Leave her out of this! Don't make me do this," his mind and heart screamed in unison as he pushed her towards Adel. He was moving against his will as he'd done many times before in this dream. His brain tried desperately to make his body stop to no avail. He had yelled something to Squall. Something he couldn't quite hear. Something he didn't understand. Something he wasn't sure about because it wasn't he who really said it.  
  
He felt himself backing away and fought desperately to get back to her side. He had to get back to her side. He couldn't just leave her there. She was one of his few friends outside of his posse. It was his job to protect her and he was failing miserably.  
  
It was no use, Ultimecia was too strong. Horrified at what he'd just done, all he could do was watch as his former classmates tried to save their new friend. "Let me go! I don't want to be your lap dog anymore!" His mind screamed. "End this now!" He forced his eyes shut but could still see the image projected in his mind. He had abandoned Rinoa. It was starting to seem like anyone who attempted to get close to him were destined for trouble. "End this now!" He screamed aloud as he sat up in bed.  
  
Beside him Ellone sat clearly startled and frightened. He took a deep breath as held his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm okay," He assured her as he got her to lay back down with him. She watched him with worried eyes as he drifted back off into a fitful sleep. 


	11. Dolletian Drinks

DISCLAIMER- I could but only dream of owning Seifer.......  
  
Aratcorien- Kiros and Seifer really have a lovely relationship. Tempest is a little cutie. He's modeled after Toby's character (who by the way was experimental) And does anyone really trust Caraway?  
  
Ameli Stoncius- Seeing as you've already died of a coronary I guess this chapter won't really affect you....yeah right.

Dolletian Drinks

"Loire isn't dead!" He shouted at the man before him. "You'll get one more chance after your next mission. You fck it up and neither of you will see another day. That understood?"  
  
"Sure thing, Gunther," He made sure to put emphasis on the man's name. His boss responded with a sharp blow to his head, knocking him down.  
  
"You call me Boss or Sir. Nothing else is acceptable. I've been in this business too long to let some little nobody like you get too cocky. I've already been overly generous to your family and if I recall correctly you have a sister that has a little girl." There was a pause, "Got that, Lucas?"  
  
From his place on the floor Lucas looked up at him and nodded. "Yes Sir. If I may?"  
  
"You have ten seconds," His Boss snapped as he hauled him to his feet and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"You do realize she's your granddaughter because her father..."His quick spoken question was cut short.  
  
"Blood is overrated. Blood is only worthy of value if its a catalyst for a business deal," He paused after his sentence. "Piper, I do believe you're a genius."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"You do realize that I'm not a heavy drinker," He said as he slammed his glass down on the counter. "In all honesty I rarely ever drink." Squall watched the man before him with doubt.  
  
"Tell another one Almasy. You seem to be good at it," Squall said as he fumbled with the bottle. "This is the only...the only time I've dranked, drunk anything with alcohol." Seifer grinned from his seat on the stool next to him.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," His grin grew wider as Squall turned to face him. His grin faded at Squall's serious reaction.  
  
"You rarely ever drink," Squall said slowly as he leaned against the counter on his elbows. "What else did ya tell 'er?"  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Hey!" He shouted as he stood up, knocking the stool over in the process. "I never told her any lies. Elle's my angel."  
  
"It juss seems odd that you purpose after she's been knocked up," Squall swayed a little in his seat.  
  
"I see how it is," Seifer growled as he snatched the bottle from Squall's hands and took a drink. "If I remember correctly though....a certain commander got his girlfriend pregnant and proposed later. Actually," Seifer took another drink. "You guys had the wedding in like a week so that no one would suspect she...was with child...as Matron put it." Squall narrowed his eyes as he swiped the bottle back. Seifer frowned as Squall took another drink. "I don't wanna drink after ya...ya damn hypocrit."  
  
"I guess your not that bad...." Seifer watched as Squall swayed and looked like he was about to fall off his stool. "Yur still here."  
  
"Damn straight I am." Seifer said as he leaned against the counter. "Actually I got sumthin for ya ta see," Seifer started digging through his pockets. "Hang on." Squall watched in a daze as the blonde before him shoved a reciept in his hand.  
  
"What is it," Squall frowned as he fumbled with the piece of paper. "I can't read it."  
  
Seifer laughed. "Its a reciept for Elle's engagement ring...I think. I can't read it either." Squall grinned as he placed the paper on the counter.  
  
"So what exactly are we drinking," Squall fought off a hiccup.  
  
"We are drinking," Seifer lifted up the bottle and staggered a bit as he studied it. "Ya know I'm not sure. Had ya asked me before we started drinking it I coulda told ya. Its Dolletian...I think."  
  
"Ya bring out a bottle ta drink and ...ya don't even know what it is? Hic. Oww," Squall groaned.  
  
"Maybe we've had enough. Yur not lookin' so good."  
  
"But its so good," Squall protested as he reached for the bottle. Seifer laughed as he kept it away.  
  
"Okay, okay," Seifer fumbled with their glasses. "One more drink and we'll call it a night."  
  
"Shame," Squall mumbled as he took his glass from Seifer. Seifer nodded in agreement as he tipped up his glass and finished it off.  
  
"Never worry cause I hava whole basement full of this stuff," Seifer said with an exaggerated hand gesture as he started to sit back down on his stool. Squall watched as Seifer fell to the ground, landing near where his stool had fallen over. There was a stunned silence as nothing in the house appeared to make any noise. The silence was finally broken by an alcohol induced fit of laughter. Seifer stared up at Squall in shock before starting to laugh himself. "You have such a funny laugh man!" Seifer blurted.  
  
"At least I don't look funny," Squall said as he picked at a piece of broken glass on the counter. "You broke it."  
  
"Wha?" Seifer said as he realised he only held the neck of the bottle in his hand. After another brief moment of silence they began laughing again.  
  
Out in the hall Kiros shook his head as he looked at Ward. "It's not even noon yet." Ward shrugged his shoulders and made a facial gesture that few could read. "I guess your right. At least they're not aggressive drunks," Kiros chuckled at the thought and then frowned. "I wish Laguna could see this. We had a wager going about how Squall would act if he ever had to much. I would've won." Ward grinned but cast a worried glance towards the kitchen's door. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ellone lay contently in bed while she watched Seifer lay down on the bathroom floor through the open door. Sighing she reopened her journal and continued writing from where she left off a few hours earlier when Seifer'd stumbled into the room.  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking," She said plainly as she continued writing.  
  
"You're tellin' me," His voice came out muffled as he rolled over on his back. "Squall started it."  
  
"Can I presume you ended it?" She raised her eyebrow knowingly.  
  
"I...I...I'm not sure," He laughed. "I can't really remember."  
  
"You've been in there for over four hours are you done yet?" She asked as carefully rolled over.  
  
"Four hours? Are you serious?" He asked as he raised into a sitting position and held his head.  
  
"You blacked out," She stated. "Take a shower. You reek of alcohol."  
  
"Sorry about that," He said as he carefully rose to his feet and staggered a few steps. "Give me a few minutes," He groaned as he pulled off his shirt and turned on the water.  
  
"About your drinking," Ellone spoke unsurely.  
  
Letting his shirt fall from his grasp he leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry. I went overboard. I promise it won't happen again." She nodded gloomly and then closed her book. "Give me a few minutes," He said as he pushed the door too and finished undressing. Now alone, Ellone let her journal fall to the floor as she stared at the clock mounted on the wall. Every tick of the second hand echoed louder as time passed....and then it happened.  
  
Pulling the door open, Seifer emerged from the bathroom looking fresher than he had before. Clad only in his boxer shorts he crawled across their bed and lay down next to her. She looked uncomfortable and it troubled him. "Elle, Honey, I said I was sorry," He started to put his arm around her but she pushed it away. Hurt flashed across his eyes as he sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Seifer," Her voice sounded winded. "My water broke."  
  
"What?" His voice barely came out as he felt his face pale and himself nearly faint.  
  
"Seifer!" She hollered at him. "Come on!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
She carefully held him to her until she was sure he'd fallen asleep before she laid him down in the middle of their bed. Brushing his raven hair out of his face, she carefully rose to her feet and opened the bathroom door. He looked up at her from his place on the floor.  
  
"Shower didn't work did it," She said as she crossed her arms. He shook his head and then grimaced as he realized his headache was still there. She left him alone knowing that she'd only make things worse if she made a big deal of the situation. Pulling the bathroom door shut she paused and read his emotions. 'Yeah he's learned his lesson,' She thought to herself as she opened up a notebook and began checking off items.  
  
"What are you doing?" Squall asked as he leaned over her shoulder. She jumped at his unexpected voice.  
  
"Since Ellone hasn't gotten a baby shower and hasn't anything for the babies, I managed to talk to a few people who are going to help her out." Squall looked partially interested as he sat down next to her. "I just have this feeling. Call it a sorceress thing if you want, but she's going to have those babies soon." Squall looked up at her as if to protest. "I don't care when her due date is, I'm telling you she isn't going to make it that long."  
  
"What all have you got down?" Squall conceded defeat to her as he tried to make out her handwriting.  
  
"Most of the necessities," She answered. "I got a call from Zell, he wants to bring Fujin and Canace to the rendevous. He's pretty nervous about the situation."  
  
Squall stared at her in disbelief. "Do you even understand the situation?"  
  
"I know that Audley, or whatever his name is, is still out. I've heard the things he's capable of."  
  
"He's a monster and he's after Zell."  
  
Rinoa grew quiet. "So you're bringing him here?" She asked. "I didn't mean it like that," She said as Squall leaned back in his seat and looked at her skeptically. "I meant is Zell coming here or are we going to meet him in Esthar in a few days like originally planned."  
  
"They'll come here for now. When we leave for Esthar, whenever Kiros decides its time, they'll come with us. Right now we just have to keep a low profile and stay under the radar. I have Quistis and Xu charading like Zell and I are still at Balamb Garden. As far as Seifer goes, it seems like the few people that live in this area seem content with him being here. If I didn't know any better I'd think they liked him living in the area. If Audley has a reason to go after Seifer, I doubt he'd find his whearabouts from those people."  
  
"Wait, Audley's after you?" Rinoa looked nervous.  
  
"I don't think so. But he's obviously after our fathers and for one reason or another he's after Zell. I don't understand this guy really. All I can figure is that he likes attention. He's always doing something or running some ring. Anything to keep his name fresh in the public's mind. Its better he didn't know where we are. We could be targets because of our fathers' titles." Rinoa folded the notebook and sat it aside. A soft knock interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Come in," Rinoa called out.  
  
Kiros leaned in the door, "Seifer and I are taking Ellone to the hospital."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
He watched as her face contorted as she contracted yet again. He'd heard stories of insanely long hours in delivery rooms and hoped for Ellone's sake that she wouldn't have to go through that. For the duration of time in which he'd known she'd been pregnant she had him worrying so much about the baby that they may loose that he didn't even think of the impact it would have on her. Now, after what he thought had been three hours of holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her brow, he was beginning to see first hand the drain the pregnancy had had on her body.  
  
"Stay with me," He whispered in her ear. With her jaw firmly shut she squeezed his hand to let him know she heard him.  
  
"You're almost there," Her Doctor encouraged her. Tightening her grip on his hand, Elle cried out as she gave one last push and fell back against her pillow. Completely drained, she leaned against his arms for support and then cried whenever she heard a baby's cry. "Relax some. You have a few minutes before the other one will come." Ellone nodded as she watched the doctor carry her first child to her. "Congratulations its a boy. Born at eleven-fifty eight p.m. on September first."  
  
Seifer placed his hand lightly on the side of the baby's head as he studied him. "He's so small."  
  
"Five pounds eight ounces," The doctor offered as she once again took her seat at the end of the bed.  
  
"He's so small," Seifer repeated himself. "He needs something to give him an edge when he gets older. A strong name or something."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you aren't thinking of a normal name like William?" Ellone looked at him knowing he already had something in mind.  
  
Seifer grinned. "Blade." The doctor looked up, surprised by his choice of name. Ellone just smiled to herself, not minding the unusual name the father of her child had chosen. She was happy and content until the second wave of her contractions came. Letting one of the nurses take Blade, she once again took hold of Seifer's hand. Much to her surprise, and most everyone else's in the room, the second came without much effort at all. Once she'd been told she could stop pushing Ellone once again leaned against Seifer and waited for the cries that had signified Blade's birth into the world. Hearing none she instinctively covered her face with her hands. The room would've fallen deafly quiet save for the rushed footsteps of the doctor who abruptly turned away from the parents, carrying the younger baby away.  
  
"What's going on?" Seifer asked as he watched the medical team across the room cluster around the lead physician.  
  
"He's not breathing. Just stay with her," The doctor told him as she then turned her attention back to the infant they had yet to see. In his arms he could feel her crying as she gasped for air in between sobs. Although Ellone had been worrying about this infant the entire time it never really dawned on him the reality of the situation until it started happening in real life. Leaned over the bed, he pulled her into a hug and held her there as he too begn to cry. 


	12. Timid Initiations

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Got that! Nothing at all!  
  
Author's notes- I know its been just short of forever since I've updated butI just couldn't make this story flow right. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Crescent Pearl- Cliffhangers are great. I like Blade too. :)  
  
KimBob- Hiya. Originally Seifer was going to be paired with Fujin but one night while brainstorming for Darkened Ice the thought crossed my mind of Seifer being shunned by the rest of the world and needing somewhere safe to go to (ellone). I obviously didn't go with that storyline, but the pairing stuck cause they seem so opposite. The bad guy is after Zell for two reasons that I can't tell you yet. But know that the main reason rests within the outcome of Unveiled Consternation. This is just a hint, but the bad guy in this story is the Boss in Unvelied. (wink wink)  
  
Ameli-rotflmao Turning in the grave! Yes! You taught me well! That ending was written with you in mind. lol And btw, the "juss" grammatical error is a spelling error dear. But it was intentional. Nice try. lol And when it comes to kids....you know me....  
  
Aratcorien- Best chapter ever! (smiles) That's just so sweet! Yeah, Seifer's awesome!  
  
Element6- (grins) katan...that's good. I can't use it for this story...well maybe I can. I hope you don't mind if I use it. Do you?  
  
Timid Initiations  
  
She watched as his chest rose and fell slowly. Each breath, so faint and quiet; one of the few clues that hinted that he was still even alive. Taking his pale hand in hers, she compared their fingers absently. 'Squall has to have his mother's fingers,' She mused as she carefully placed his hand back on comforter draped across his unmoving form. Sensing eyes on her she looked up at the figure across the room. He smiled sweetly at her as he gently held her son in his massive arms. A slow smile crept onto her lips at the sight. It still surprised her at how gentle the giant before her was and furthermore, why he'd never married or had any children. He'd have been perfect for the role. 'Because of you,' She thought silently as she glanced back down at Laguna's still form. She paused as a vaguely familiar sensation came over her.  
  
Giving a quick glance to Ward, she leaned over the bed. Brushing her hair behind her ear with one hand and holding her shirt to her chest as to not reveal anything to the man across the room she leaned yet closer to the president laying stoicly below her. She'd felt something. The night in the hospital when she'd managed to pull Laguna from the brink of death her now attuned powers had picked up on a vague spark of life. That had been what had told her that she'd saved him. What she had just felt was something very similar. Almost like a shift in consciousness. Still unsure as to what she was really feeling she shrugged to Ward and then walked over to his side amd sat down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Leaning on his forehead against the wall he took a deep ragged breath. He had to compose himself. "Why!" He shouted as he hit the wall just above his head. A nurse down the hall stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.  
  
"Mr. Almasy," She spoke carefully. "I know this isn't easy for you but perhaps it would do you some good to go see the infant."  
  
"Weren't you tending to Ellone?" He asked without looking up from the floor.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Then maybe you should get back to her. She's the one who needs your attention right now if I'm not mistaken," He snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir," She said as she turned and started for Ellone's room. He looked up after she'd shut the door behind her and then let his hand slide down the wall. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door next to him open and stepped uncomfortably inside.  
  
In the waiting room, Kiros and Squall had heard most of what was said in the hallway and waited silently. When Seifer stepped slowly into view they both stood and approached him. When he looked up at them they stopped dead in their tracks. Seifer had changed since they last seen him pass through those doors. His face held years that hadn't been there before and his eyes held a mixture of grief and fear. Looking at them, he said nothing but resolved to just stand there. It was apparent he wanted to speak, to tell something, anything, but couldn't. Squall stared in disbelief as the red faced man before him allowed Kiros to get so close as to hug him.  
  
Kiros looked at Squall uncomfortably over Seifer's shoulder. Squall slowly sat down as the blood drained from his face at the reality of what his former adversary had to be implying.  
  
"Besides his low birth weight, the uh, first baby seems to be healthy. The Doc says that he's why Elle went into labor so early. He was ready," Seifer's words were muffled by Kiros' chest but audible nonetheless. "I don't know. For some reason he developed faster and now..." Seifer's words caught in his throat. Behind Kiros, Squall stood back up and walked slowly over.  
  
"What about the second baby?" Squall asked.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath as he leaned against the older man that was still holding him up. "He's stable, he wasn't breathing. I've never felt so scared about anything in my life." Squall listened intently to every word he said and was speechless when he saw Seifer pull away from Kiros wiping at his face. Seifer was crying. "Elle wants to see you guys." Kiros smiled but all Squall was able to manage was a weak nod as he stared at the gloss that seemed to radiate from Seifer's cheeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Tiny fingers wrapped themselves into a tight little fist beneath the blue of a hospital blanket. His mother smiled down at him as she gently pulled him closer to her chest. The door across the room opened as Kiros and Squall entered. She motioned for them with her free hand and then returned her attention back to her baby.  
  
"Guess its time to see if this kid's going to be a heart breaker like his mother or an abnormality like his father," Kiros said as he leaned down and looked at the infant. In the doorway Seifer rolled his eyes at the coment but had to smile nonetheless.  
  
"You, old timer, are just upset that you will never have my dashing good looks," Seifer replied as he came slowly over. Kiros grinned but said no more.  
  
"His name's Blade," Ellone said as she looked from Kiros, on one side of her bed, to Squall on the other side.  
  
"I wonder who picked that name out," Squall stated as he looked at Seifer.  
  
"Hey you got a problem with my choice of name?" Seifer asked as he pushed his way past Squall and leaned on the bed next to Ellone.  
  
"Only that I didn't think of it first," Squall admitted. Seifer grinned as he took the statement as a compliment.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while. Will you be okay here?" Seifer asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder and stared at Blade.  
  
"I'll be fine," She answered as she lightly stroked the light whispy hair on Blade's head. "Tell him hi for me."  
  
"I will," He said as he kissed her quickly and then left the room.  
  
Kiros and Squall watched as he left. "You can hold him if you want," She said. Squall looked down at her. "Come on, you know you want to." Squall grinned in defeat as he sat down beside her bed and carefully took Blade from her arms. Kiros watched with a faint smile before he silently slipped out the door and into the hallway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
He watched as the child before him leaned on one elbow and gazed down into an infant's crib. Perhaps he wasn't technically a child anymore at the age of twenty one but he still seemed so helpless. From the first time Ward carried his limp form into the Presidential Palace he'd had his reservations about him. He'd been unruly, unpredictable, argumentive, and at times so obnoxious that they'd gotten into shouting matches. He had been trouble from the start; tainting everything he touched and pushing everyone to their breaking points. With all that obvious to anyone who so much as sat foot in the palace it amazed him at how his other two companions and Ellone took so fondly to the vagabond.  
  
But the two of them, they'd had a private war, a power struggle, raging for well over two years. Sometimes it felt as if they were constantly testing each other; trying to see how much the other would give. It felt similar to a child testing a baby sitter to see what he could get away with. There were times that he didn't mind the arguments and sarcasm because once it started, it became more like a competition of words and wits. Something he enjoyed very much. Other times, however, the arguments were very real and over very serious issues. He took pride in being the head of security. He saw to it Laguna was protected. It was his honor to do that favor for one of his dearest friends. But safety was something the boy obviously didn't value nor seek. It was in arguments over those kinds of matters that made for the heated fights that in turn made him feel lower than dirt. He'd say anything to the younger man, regardless of its cruelty, to put him in his place. More often than not the argument would end with one of them leaving and Ellone crying herself to sleep. To say things were tense between them was definitely and understatement. But in the waiting room things had changed. Kiros couldn't quite figure it out yet but something had happened there between them and it was something he was unaccustomed to.  
  
"So are you going to come see him or just stand in the doorway like a petrified Blood Soul?" Seifer spoke quietly without looking over his shoulder at the elder man.  
  
"I could take that two ways. You're either playfully calling me an insulting name or you're trying to insinuate something about my personality," Kiros responded with a grin.  
  
"Hey I could of called you a Bite Bug. And let's face it, no one likes Bite Bugs," Seifer grinned as he turned around to face him. Kiros shook his head as he stepped nearer. Standing next to the crib he looked down at the smaller infant.  
  
"Does he have a name yet?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Blaine," Seifer answered as he very carefully adjusted the heated blanket over his smaller son. A grin crossed Kiros's face.  
  
"Did you name him too?"  
  
"No actually. I did influence it though."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," Kiros replied as he looked around at the equipment around the bed. "So what did they say was wrong with him?"  
  
"He wasn't breathing. They want to keep him a few days longer for good measure. Something about a smaller lung capacity and making sure he can breath well enough on his own."  
  
"When will Blade and Ellone get to come back?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Seriously? That early?"  
  
"Yeah," Seifer replied as he placed his hand beside the body of his child and watched as tiny fingers gripped the end of his thumb. 


	13. Awakening

DISCLAIMER - I really really wish I owned Final Fantasy VIII. But I don't so don't sue me! I can barely pay for tuition and books at my college as it is!  
  
Author's notes- Oh hey, this chapter makes small references to all my other stories. I didn't even do that on purpose. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It was a hassle, much like my last chapter of Unsilenced. Computer problems, power outages, vacation, my mom's addiction to ebay....  
  
Aratcorien- You thought Blaine had died? Good...that was what I was shooting for. But he didn't so we can all be happy!  
  
Crescent Pearl-Glad you liked the ending so much. Thanks.  
  
Lovely Princess Peach- Aw....You're so sweet. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Ameli- Yes I'm a softy which is why people rarely die in my stories; especially cute little babies. :)  
  
Awakening  
  
He waited until the pain in his head had subsided before he dared think of opening his eyes. At least his neck and stomach didn't hurt anymore. With eyes still closed he allowed his hands to feel down to where his wound was. Not feeling anything amiss he opened his eyes abruptly. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't allow himself that. Too many people still needed him.  
  
When his eyes finally focused he was staring at the stone wall across from him. Turning his head as far as his stiff neck would allow, he took in the sights of the curtains blowing gently on the breeze and the ancient looking bookcase that sat beyond them. He slowly rose to a sitting position and slid out of bed. A piercing pain ripped across the back of his hand. He turned just in time to see the remnants of his IV falling onto the bed sheets. Holding the injured hand gingerly he froze at the sight by the door. A smile came across his lips at the sight of Ward stretched out on a couch. Walking over to the dresser across the room he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
'Boy don't I look rough,' He thought to himself. With some amazement he noticed the scar left on his neck from where the second shot had nearly killed him. 'That was a miracle,' He thought as he ran his finger across it. Letting his hands fall down to the gown they had him wearing, he unbuttoned the top and pulled the fabric aside. He let out a low whistle as he carefully examined the nice scar just above his belly button. Deciding it was time he figured out where he was he began looking for something else to wear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Lucas hit the floor with enough force to momentarily knock him senseless. Fighting the disorienting dizziness he pushed himself up off of the floor and stared at the man before him through reddened eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever sass me again boy! Next time I kill you and your pretty little niece," The man's strong hands clasped around his throat, pushing him up against the wall. He watched numbly as his boss pulled free a concealed hand gun and tapped his cheek with it.  
  
"My apologies Mr. Audley..." His slip up was corrected with a sharp blow with the weapon on the side of his head. "B-Boss. I-I meant Boss."  
  
After a few tense moments, the gun was returned to its place up its owner's sleeve. Lucas felt himself fall up against the wall when he was released from the other man's grasp. "Lucas my boy...you have the potential to go very far in my employment. But knowing that, don't be so bold to think we're equals because it'll be your last mistake." Lucas nodded from his place against the wall. "You have one shot to redeem yourself." Audley tossed him a folder. Lucas, already drained of energy merely fumbled with the package between his left hand and right nub and watched as it fell from his grasp. Audley ignored it as he paced around the room.  
  
"Ross," Lucas spoke as he looked at the prison layout in his hands.  
  
Audley smiled and made Lucas' skin crawl. "That's right. Get him out of his holding cell and back here. I'll send along one other person to assist you. If you do well on this mission you'll have not only regained my confidence in your abilities but secured yourself a position on something else I've been planing." Lucas nodded seriously and tucked the folder under his arm. "No," Audley stopped him. "Memorize the plans here. They don't leave this room." Lucas paused and then slowly opened the folder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A television news broadcast droned on about the decline of Galbadian jobs in some lobby down the hall. Having heard the rerun broadcast twice before Seifer just blocked it out as he focused on the far more interesting miracle before him. Leaning on his elbows, he watched as the bundle under the baby blue blanket began to move. With fascination he pulled the top of the blanket back far enough so that he could see the infant underneath move around. Blaine had long since been taken off a ventilator and seemed to be doing a lot better. With a smile he gently took his son's hand in-between his thumb and index finger and watched as the tiny infant before him looked up in his direction.  
  
"Hey," A familiar voice spoke from behind him. Seifer grinned as he continued watching the baby before him. "I went to the manor and visited Elle," Irvine said as he pulled up a seat and looked at the small infant. "He's a lot smaller than Blade. Are they still considered identical twins if one's bigger than the other?"  
  
"Good question," Seifer answered. "According to the doctor he just didn't develop as quickly."  
  
"Hmm," Irvine said as he looked over the baby with a smile. "So how do ya feel about it?"  
  
"Feel about what?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Ya know what," Irvine answered as he gently ran his hand along the baby's short fine hair.  
  
"Oh I do?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I'd like to hope you're at least just a little affected by 'em."  
  
Seifer grinned. "Yeah. Its still unreal...." He pulled the blanket back up and then moved his hand away from Blaine's side. "I just...I have...I have nightmares, you know, of the sorceress war. Its like a nightly reminder of my biggest screw up," Seifer stated. "There were times, when I was in D-district that I just wanted to die. I was so absorbed in my own self-pity and defeat. I mean I was glad I was defeated. I realized the danger the sorceress possessed near the end...but being defeated no matter what, is a critical blow. Elle pulled me out of that hell hole and when she told me she was pregnant I felt lower than dirt, like I'd ruined her life or something.  
  
"But none of this really sank in until they were born. And now I look at them, they're both miracles and, I don't know. Am I supposed to be describing how I feel about them?" He laughed. "I honestly don't know how to describe this feeling. Sure I'm proud. Hell yeah I'm proud." Irvine grinned. "Sure you, Squall, Quistis and even Zell have had children before me but I had two at once. So the way I figure it I got you all beat." Irvine laughed.  
  
"Good to see you still have a competitive nature," Irvine joked. "But you mean to tell me you aren't in the least bit nervous or scared about being a new parent?"  
  
"Hell yeah I'm scared," Seifer whispered. "But don't you repeat that to anyone." Irvine nodded. "Elle knows what's she's doing when it comes to babies and small children, but the thing that gets me is one day she's not going to be there and this one here is going to stop breathing on me or something." Irvine looked down to the baby now asleep and listened to Seifer's serious tone with interest. Seifer rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria. You want anything?"  
  
"Oh no," Irvine rose. "I just thought I'd make a trip over considering Garden was only a few hours away. I just wanted to see the little guys." Seifer smiled. "You're going to have to bring them by Garden and show the others. Considering Selphie, Quistis, Nida and Xu are tied up at Garden there's no way they can make it out here. They'll probably give me a hard time about it 'cause I left without 'em." Seifer grinned. "And ya do know that Matron wants to see 'em pretty bad too. Cid keeps tellin' her that she can't go down to the manor just yet. Its driving her crazy. You should see it. Cid's in the doghouse big time until he decides its safe for her to go see her newest grand-babies." Irvine grinned. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I need to get out of here. I just figured I'd stop in and say congratulations."  
  
"I appreciate it," Seifer responded. Irvine smiled.  
  
"Hey, before I go, do ya need anything for the twins?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I really haven't a clue. I know there was a quick, ill-conceived baby shower attempt that didn't happen until after they were born. I know Rin took Squall's credit card and did some shopping for us..." Seifer grinned at the thought. "I might be able to put a mobile to use on their crib."  
  
Irvine grinned. "You mean a cute little one with chicobos on it?"  
  
"That just might work," Seifer answered.  
  
"I think I can manage that." Seifer watched as he stepped out into the hallway and then watched the nurse that stepped inside.  
  
"Good afternoon Sir."  
  
"Afternoon," He said as he stood up. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I have good news Mr. Almasy. He's been cleared and can go home as soon as you can get him in a car seat." Seifer stared at her in shock.  
  
"But what about his breathing and..."  
  
"Trust me Sir. We wouldn't let him go if we thought there was a chance that something would happen to him," She pulled her clipboard up against her chest. "But you will have to be extra careful to keep him warm and to make sure there's no toys or anything in his crib that may inhibit his breathing while he's asleep." Seifer nodded slowly, still surprised at how soon he could take Blaine home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The navy colored sedan slowed to a stop as it neared the end of the driveway. The driver looked out at the lush overgrown landscaping uneasily.  
  
"SAFE?" His wife asked in the seat beside him.  
  
"We should be," He smiled encouragingly. She nodded absently as she looked out her window at the manor that loomed against the clouded sky. "C'mon. Let's get her inside." She slowly stepped from the vehicle as she watched him fumble with the car seat. The front door opened and she smiled warmly at the mammoth of a man that greeted them.  
  
"Come on in. It looks like rain ya know. Don't want to get the little one wet ya know."  
  
"Raijin," She smiled as she wrapped the man in a hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
He had been walking around on slightly unsteady legs for who knew how long. He knew he was lost but he didn't care. It was growing increasingly obvious that he wasn't in any danger anyway. He started walking down the hallway to his right and paused at a familiar sight. In the doorway not fifty feet ahead of him he could see his grandson, Tempest, playing with something on the floor. His stomach growled, momentarily distracting him.  
  
'I'll check on him and then go find something to eat,' He told himself. Taking a few strides forward he came across a very unexpected sound. It was crying, at least he thought it was. Pausing in front of the doorway on his left he tried to peek in. Gingerly placing his hand on the oak door he pushed it open just enough to see inside. The cries of a baby were all very audible. Now very curious he pushed the door open just a little more to see Ellone. A smile came to his lips as he tapped on the door lightly to alert her of his presence. She turned around quickly and looked at him in shock. A broad grin crossed her now pale features as she motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Oh my goodness," She half-laughed half-cried. "Uncle Laguna." He smiled happily as he stepped towards her and brought her into a weak hug. "Oh I have so much to tell you." He smiled broadly, elated just to be able to talk to a family member after his ordeal.  
  
"Wait a minute," He paused as the reality that the infant in her arms was too small to be Zell's. "Who's baby is this?"  
  
Ellone grinned proudly. "He's mine. His name is Blade." Her news hit Laguna like a sac of bricks and the poor old man paled before he fainted and hit the floor with a thud. 


	14. What's Done is Done

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada.......some fine print.........ah there it is : Final Fantasy VIII is the property of Squaresoft. Damn it!  
  
Author's notes- This story is winding down...only a handful of chapters left.  
  
Crescent Pearl- You gotta love Laguna...yeah I've been wanting to make him do that since the second chapter.  
  
Element6- You really like Red Strokes don't you. lol I promise I'll try and get it updated as soon as possible. I promise! I'm doing three stories at one time now!  
  
Ameli- Oh dear, you and coffee....My fingers are soooo tired from typing so much and you don't care! (sniff) That's aweful.  
  
Aratcorien- Yeah, there isn't too much of a posse in this fic. Sorry. I noticed that too and I regret it a little bit.  
  
What's Done is Done  
  
Seifer watched the speedometer out of the corner of his eye while he watched the darkening clouds building miles up ahead. Stealing his eyes away from the sky he gave Blaine a quick glance to make sure things were alright. Satisfied that the infant was still sleeping he returned his gaze back to the road ahead. Methodically pressing the clutch and switching the truck into third gear he readied himself for the last leg of the trip. He sighed, thankful that he now only had seventeen miles, of the original forty-six, in-between him and home. This drive was taking entirely too long. On a few occasions already he'd caught himself turning on the radio but stopped before he awoke the infant a few feet away from him. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he looked around out of boredom. On the right, the road was lined with a dense forest, on the left, more forests. Tapping his fingertips against the top of the steering wheel he gave the menacing sky another look.

* * *

The darkness seemed to tighten around them with vengeance. Lucas shook the continuous chill that wouldn't leave his body. Something wasn't right. Then again, not much he did was. Under his partners scrutiny he carefully removed the panel and sat it aside gingerly. He sorted through the wires one at a time until he came to the last and paused.  
  
"Well?" His partner asked.  
  
"Patience," He responded as quietly as possible. Footsteps echoed down the hallway conjoining the one they stood in. Both men froze and slowly knelt down. The steps stopped as the guard looked into their hall suspiciously. They watched his silhouette hoping he couldn't see theirs in the dark hallway. After a few moments the guard continued on his way grumbling about the worthless light fixtures. Once he was gone both of them jumped back up to their previous positions. "Wire cutters," Lucas said quietly. Without a look he opened his palm and waited until he had the instrument before continuing. "Okay," He said as he made a couple of cuts. "These two are going to go together like so." He was rewarded with a spark. Holding the remaining wires apart with his left and only hand he leaned back and reached for the panel with his right arm. He stretched as far as he could but without his hand he couldn't reach far enough. Growing increasingly annoyed with his partner he leaned against the wall and used his foot to scoot the panel closer. With great difficulty he pushed the object up against himself and used the force to hold it in the absence of a hand. Once he had it pressed up against his chest, he looked up at his partner who was leaned against the wall. "I appreciate the help man."  
  
"Anytime," Was his response.  
  
"Give me your hand," Lucas ordered him. "Now," He snapped at him. The other man made a big deal of taking the panel and holding it near its place. Without a word Lucas connected the wires to the back of the panel to avoid causing a fire. He wouldn't have normally cared but he knew he was going to be in the facility for a while.  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"For now," Lucas replied as he walked towards the exterior door they'd unlocked earlier.  
  
"Hey genius we're not done yet," His partner called after him.  
  
"No shit!" Lucas hissed at him as he produced an ammunition shell from his pocket. His partner watched with interest as he placed the shell just inside the lock hole in the door and then returned. "In case they detect us," He explained. "If the door goes to lock it'll crush and therefore ignite that shell, completely blowing off the lock altogether." At his partner's surprised expression he rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what kind of shot uses a charge like that?" At his friend's blank expression he continued. "Nevermind. Let's go." Lucas led the way back down the hall and stopped at a janitor's closet and pulled free a ladder. "These morons provide us with everything we need," He grinned. "He's three-hundred feet north of us," Lucas said as he quickly climbed the ladder and pulled the vent cover off. Sliding the piece inside the ventilation shaft he carefully climbed inside and waited for his partner. From his perch above the hallway he watched as his partner put the ladder away and ran across the hall. Confused, he could only watch as the man ran up to the wall just beside the vent and then up a few feet of the wall. Lucas leaned back when he jumped off the wall and caught a hold of the inside of the vent with both hands. Lucas watched as he pulled himself in within a matter of seconds and replaced the cover. "That was awesome," Lucas said as he stared at his partner.  
  
"I know," His partner grinned as he turned on his night-vision goggles.  
  
Lucas grinned. "What's your name?"  
  
"Carter," He answered. "You?"  
  
"Piper," Lucas whispered. Carter nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. He began carefully leading the way, making sure not to bump anything that may echo through the shafts and alert a guard near another vent. The first few feet were no problem but as time went on it was getting increasingly more difficult to crawl with only one hand. He stopped, surprised by how taxing the simple motion was on his body. For once his partner remained silent. He was thankful. Laying down in the vent he began crawling on his elbows toward their destination. The night vision did little to really help. There wasn't much to see aside from the junctures with other shafts. He stopped again at the sight in the vent to his right. Rolling over in the confined space he motioned for Carter to look. The slightly older man carefully climbed over him and looked down through the vent. His eyes widened in surprise. Carefully backing up he secured his tools and then pulled the cover away. In the brightly lit room below Ross looked up at them. A grin crossed his face. Lucas hesitated.  
  
"You first." Lucas didn't respond to his statement but rather leaned in to be sure no one else was in the room and then slid out of the vent and onto the floor. Ross jumped to his feet, wrists and legs shackled. Lucas pulled a skeleton key out of his pack and then paused when he heard a light snapping sound. He immediately reached for the pistol on his hip. The very minute sound of a leather glove constricting, followed by a small click told him everything he needed to know. Ross took note of his brother's attentive expression and looked up in time to see Carter brandish his pistol just as Lucas fired his. The silencer on his weapon did its job and Lucas stepped nonchalantly aside and let his former partner fall to the floor below. Pulling a small key card out of his pack, Lucas slid it in the slot on the door's lock and turned to Ross.  
  
"Let's get these off," Picking the skeleton key up off the floor he quickly removed his brother's shackles. "Get his gear and lets go." Ross smiled as he quickly stripped the other man of his field gear and suit and quickly put it all on.  
  
"How do I look?" He grinned as he picked up the man's pistol and spun it around before sliding it in its sheath.  
  
"Like you never left," Lucas smiled.

* * *

It was dark by the time he reached home. Pulling his truck up as close to the front door as the driveway and landscaping would allow, he put the truck in park and quickly jumped down out of it. The front door opened as he made his way around the front end and to the passenger side.  
  
"Hurry up man!" Raijin called from behind him. "We wanna see this kid before midnight ya know." Seifer grinned as he opened the truck's door and leaned inside. He fumbled with the safety belt for a moment before he managed to unfasten it and free the carseat. Pulling the seat out, he carried it inside and let Raijin shut the truck's door for him.  
  
"LITTLE," Fujin said as she walked up beside him. Seifer looked up at her for an instant and then noticed a troubled Zell sitting on the couch behind her. Zell rose and slowly walked over to where they stood.  
  
"Wow he's really small ya know," Raijin said as he looked over Seifer's shoulder. "He's still cute," Seifer picked up on a laugh in his voice and turned around.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing," Raijin answered with a smile. Seifer shot him a disbelieving look. "Its just kinda crazy ya know? I mean you were always the tough guy, the intimidator. Now you're a papa," Raijin grinned. "I don't know, its just different."  
  
Seifer grinned. "Yeah its definitely a change of lifestyle."  
  
"Hey," Raijin said as he placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Can Fuu hold him for a sec? We need to talk ya know."  
  
"Sure," Seifer said as he carefully sat the seat down and grimaced when Blaine opened his eyes. "I was hoping I could remove the seat and not wake him."  
  
"That never happens no matter how hard you try," Zell informed him. Beside him Fujin grinned knowingly.  
  
"Oh well, just watch him for a minute." Fujin nodded eagerly and then knelt down and lifted the small infant from his seat. Seifer watched for a moment as she held him close to her and whispered something towards Zell.  
  
Raijin waited for him in the hallway. When he arrived he was shocked to see the distressed expression on Raijin's face. "Laguna's going back to Esthar in three days. I've been ordered to go on ahead with Ward to make sure everything's ready for his arrival."  
  
"That's no problem," Seifer responded. "But what's wrong?"  
  
"Its not safe here ya know?"  
  
"No I don't know."  
  
"They're eventually going to discover this place ya know. Its not safe and I feel like I'm walkin' out on you. What if something happens?"  
  
"Things will be fine. You've got a job to do. Go to Esthar and get things ready so that Loire can go home. Once he's in Esthar news will spread internationally and then Audley won't be searching random places for him. Its no big deal man. I won't get mad or feel let down or anything."  
  
"But what if somethin' happens while I'm gone? What if somethin' happens the one time I'm not there?"  
  
Seifer grinned. "Things will be fine. I can go a few days without you. Its alright."  
  
"Ya sure?" Raijin asked. Seifer nodded. "I guess orders are orders."  
  
"Guess I'll see you in three days?"  
  
"Three days man. That's it, I promise."

* * *

"So Laguna woke up today huh?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," She grinned as she checked the crib one last time to be sure the twins were alright.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that mean?" He asked as he kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed.  
  
"He came in while I was trying to get Blade to sleep."  
  
"So he knows about your illustrious love life," He grinned as he raised up on one elbow.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the comment. "It was so awkward. When I told him Blade was mine, he fainted."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah," She winced at the memory. "He's better now but he was so surprised."  
  
"I bet he's going to be elated when he sees me again," He joked.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it." He watched as she crawled across her side of the bed and lay down beside him. "Hey Papa," She smiled as she ran her hand along his cheek.  
  
"Hey Mama," He grinned as he scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her side. "So, are the kids asleep yet?" He whispered and then paused. "I still can't believe I'm saying that."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, the boys are sound asleep," Ellone answered as she ran her hand down along his arm. "I still can't believe I have two babies now." Seifer fell silent as he looked off in the crib's general direction. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking," He answered. "Six months ago I wouldn't believe I'd have this."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"Kids. I, Seifer Almasy, former disciplinary committee chief, former sorceress' knight and current Senior Interrogator have children."  
  
"Former sorceress knight?" She raised her eyebrow. "What do you think I am?" Seifer thought a moment and then laughed lightly.  
  
"I guess cause you never tried to kill anyone or possess me I just didn't put you in the sorceress category," He answered. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"You're my knight." He smiled at the comment. "You do realize that our twins are asleep," She whispered. Seifer raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And what might you be suggesting?" She shrugged and rolled out from over his arm and onto her back. "Oh I see," He grinned as he captured her mouth with his. She pulled at his shirt as he pulled her closer to him. Raising up, he pulled his shirt off for her and admired her simple beauty. She didn't think much of herself but she was also harsh on herself. He thought she was the world. She was the only thing that could've saved him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile. He grinned.  
  
"You're so cute," His voice teased. She rolled her eyes and tried to fight off a blush. "What's that? What's that? I see crimson!" He joked.  
  
"Stop it," She mumbled.  
  
"You are," He insisted. "Country cute," He added.  
  
She shook her head. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She yawned and groaned lightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing. I'm juss sleepy," She said as she yawned again.  
  
He frowned. "You need rest."  
  
"I'm fine," She insisted.  
  
"No," He quietly argued as he scooted over and pulled up the blankets. "You need rest." She groaned as she settled into her pillow. He grinned. "Night," He yawned as he lay down next to her.  
  
"Good night," She mumbled as she quickly started to drift off. He watched her for a few minutes afterwards. She looked so fragile, almost like a pale little porcelain doll. Being careful not to wake her, he rolled out of bed and put his boots back on. Picking up his shirt off the foot of the bed he pulled it on as he started for the door.

* * *

Laguna watched silently as Kiros talked to Ward on the front porch just below his window. Leaning against the woodwork around the window seat he rested his hands in his lap. As a teenager he was in a hurry to get out and live life. He'd wanted nothing more than to see the world and live out an adventure. Lived a life he had, sometimes more life than he really wanted. He'd seen his fair share of action in the Galbadian military, seen the world as a traveling journalist, had and lost the love of his life in the tiny village of Winhill and managed to somehow keep his small family together while running the world's largest super power. Nothing in his life had happened like he'd planned. He'd hoped that with old age his life would slow down. If anything it seemed to be moving faster. He was still trying to fully come to terms with nearly dying whenever he so abruptly discovered that he had managed to gain two more grandchildren while he was unconscious. Sure he'd had Tempest and knew that Rinoa was pregnant, but two more grandchildren? By Ellone? That was definitely not something he was expecting. In all honesty he'd thought the infant she was holding was Squall's. Boy was he wrong. A quick knock shattered the tentative silence.  
  
He looked over to the door and waited while it was opened slowly. The sudden sensation that normally precedes fainting washed over him as he stared at the person coming through the door. Despite the promise he'd made to himself not to make a big scene because he was someone Elle cared about, he had to say something.  
  
"Its late," He said as he stood up. "Don't you ever sleep?" 'Great,' He mentally kicked himself. 'Let's just start a fight.'  
  
"You're still up," He answered as he stepped into the room and looked around.  
  
Laguna nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I figure this is my place so I'm allowed to be here."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Seifer. Don't twist things out of proportion or try to instigate some type of argument," Laguna said with annoyance while taking notice of the cramp starting to spread in his leg.  
  
"I'm hurt," Seifer grinned as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know how you are," Laguna thought about grinning to lighten the mood but opted against it. This boy was still in trouble. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Seifer remained silent for a moment as he stared at the rug on the floor. "I talked to Elle, and Squall on the way up here." Laguna looked away perturbed. "I can't believe you fainted and then Squall had to carry you back up to your room." Laguna stared at him with arms crossed.  
  
"I can't believe that while I was in a coma, the closest thing to a daughter that I have was giving birth to a set of twins," Laguna noticed with mild satisfaction that the younger blonde before him was beginning to look uncomfortable. Seifer remained silent. "I brought you into my home and gave you everything you needed...and thanks to you she's a mother," Laguna continued. "Maybe you're used to the idea of twins by now but this is still very new for me."  
  
"Its new to me too," Seifer spoke. "But before you get started let me at least say a few things okay?" Laguna didn't answer but remained silent all the same. "I didn't mean to screw everything up. I still tend to do that a lot. But don't tell Elle that they're the result of a screw up. It'd break her heart. She thinks they're the greatest things in her life. That's just about all she talks about."  
  
"What do you think about them?" Laguna asked as he pulled up a chair and then sat down in it backwards. "Are they screw ups to you?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "They're amazing. And they're so beautiful." Across from him Laguna watched him with interest. "They're not screw ups, they just weren't expected."  
  
"You do realize this is where I'm supposed to get really mad and start yelling or something like that right?"  
  
Seifer grinned. "Yeah, I was bracing myself for that."  
  
It was Laguna's turn to grin. "Just because I don't yell doesn't mean you're not in trouble. I just don't really know what to say. I wake up and see Ellone with her baby and I faint. I wake up and find out she has two babies and I nearly faint again. Seifer I'm still dumbfounded. I had one grandchild when I was shot and I wake up to have three! Once I start thinking clearly and can figure out how to react to this I can almost guarantee you're gonna get it. In fact I know you're gonna get it 'cause I'm upset right now." Laguna ran his fingers through his hair. Seifer decided to remain silent. "Its just, she doesn't have a job or any way to support herself independently, you two aren't married and she's so young! Seifer do you realize how young she is? There are women her age out making something of their lives! Her life is now destined to be a mother to these children. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but I'm saying its made things a lot harder on her."  
  
"Well like I said a few minutes ago, I screwed up her life!" Seifer flung his hand out. "You think I don't think about things like that? You think I don't think about all the things she'll be missing out on!" He yelled as he stood up. "Look, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. If I were you I'd be mad as hell!"  
  
"Who's to say I'm not?" Laguna replied as he took a few steps closer.  
  
"If you are I'm impressed with you anger management."  
  
For the first time the entire night Laguna looked mad. "Oh I'm mad," He assured him as he approached him. "But I've had all day to think about the situation. I could allow myself to go off, I could tell you to stay the hell away from her," Laguna stepped forward.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Seifer asked as he took a step towards him.  
  
"Because I've seen you two together. She was my little girl. I love her more than anything. When she was kidnapped I left my wife to search for her. She was too precious to let go of. She's still precious to me," Laguna closed the last remaining feet between them and pushed Seifer down on the floor. "The only reason I don't run you off..."  
  
"Like you could," Seifer spat.  
  
Laguna grinned. "The only reason I don't run you off is because it would run her off as well."  
  
"I won't leave her," Seifer pushed himself off the ground.  
  
"I know," Laguna answered. "That's the other reason I find it hard to be too mad at you. Like I said I've seen you two together. You're her world now. I'm just her uncle. You leave and she'll follow you. I don't want to lose her."  
  
A wave of guilt washed over Seifer. "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere." Laguna nodded thankfully. "You've done more for me than any person ever has. I'm not just going to leave after all that and take her with me," He paused. "How 'bout we talk in the morning? Its getting late."  
  
"First thing in the morning," Laguna added. Seifer nodded and turned to go. "W-Wait...Um..." Seifer turned back around.  
  
"Wha..." His question was cut off by Laguna who wrapped him in a hug. The former knight stood in shock at the physical contact.  
  
"Thank you," Laguna said. "For not leaving her." Seifer smiled to himself and put his arms loosely around the older man.  
  
"Leaving was never a consideration," He responded. Laguna let go of him and then looked away. He nodded with a faint smile.  
  
"Go to bed its late."  
  
"You're not mad anymore?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I'm not an angry nor aggressive person. Besides, what's done is done." 


	15. Sleepless Nights Part 1

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own any part of FFVIII....  
  
Author's notes- This story is starting to come to a close with this chapter. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review.  
  
Element6- Just get it done...yeah that's the gameplan...:)  
  
JadeAlmasy- I'm glad you liked that quote as much as I did. I was trying so hard to make Laguna seem in character and yet seem upset or at least affected by Elle's babies.  
  
Crescent Pearl- I will always appreciate any review you send me regardless of them sounding alike. Seifer a papa...lol. I just knew that someone would comment on that.  
  
Sleepless Nights Part 1  
  
He watched the familiar scene before him. He'd been here before. This was a dream. 'Ellone?' He thought. She didn't answer. In front of him a blonde headed eleven year old stood impatiently while the instructor assigned the two new students their training staffs. Squall examined his own as he sighed in annoyance. This wasn't a big deal. It was just a big stick. There couldn't be anyone in their right mind willing to fight with these in the real world, could there?  
  
"Have a problem?" The blonde asked as he stepped towards him. Squall looked down and away. "I'm talking to you,"  
  
"Is everything all right?" The instructor asked. When neither of them said anything, the instructor moved on. "Alright, I've explained how our weapons training program works, and now I want you guys to pair off and begin training. Remember that the newer students haven't even learned the basics so don't be too rough," The instructor's gaze fell on them. "Actually, since you two have been here for what is it six years now, how about you two practice with each other?"  
  
"What! Me work with that kid!?" The blonde yelled. "No way." He threw down his staff and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice Seifer. Pick that staff up this instant," The instructor scolded him.  
  
"This is stupid," Seifer mumbled. Squall watched as he marched off a few dozen feet away from the rest of the class and stood waiting for him. Bitterly, Squall followed and stopped just a few feet in front of him. He stood, legs just slightly apart as he waited for Seifer to do the same. When he did, he slid his staff behind his back and waited for Seifer to make the next move. "You have to agree this is stupid. He knows we can use the staffs, the headmaster knows we can use the staffs. We should get a new weapon. You still don't talk much do you," Seifer spoke. Squall ignored him. "Tell me you're still not waiting for Sis. She's not coming back. She's probably forgotten all about us." Seifer stared at Squall's glare for a moment. "So you have given up."  
  
Squall gripped his staff a little tighter wishing it were something with a blade. "Enough talking let's go," The Instructor ordered.  
  
Seifer twirled his staff out to his side as he started towards Squall. Squall, recognizing this as one of Seifer's many tricks, pulled his staff up above his waist and continued to rush forward. When they came within striking distance of one another, Seifer dropped low as Squall knew he would and so he reacted by jumping up and releasing his staff in mid air. What he didn't count on was Seifer countering him with the other end of his staff aimed at his head. In reaction to Seifer's shrewd counter- attack, Squall pulled his upper body back and forced himself to do a back hand spring. His hands hit the ground a little late causing him to slide, and land sloppily on his feet. He recovered just in time to catch his staff that was falling towards him. Seifer stood two meters in front of him waiting for his move. Squall regained his composure and charged him. Both of their staffs met in-between them as they stood less than a foot apart. Squall hopped back and held his staff in a defensive manner. To any onlooker who didn't know differently they appeared to be two extremely talented eleven year olds. To the instructor's who knew better they were just seasoned children, raised in a militaristic environment, slowly but surely being conditioned for the art of battle. They weren't talented, they were trained. Extensively.  
  
Their staffs crashed together as they continued. They both pushed away and stood a few meters apart for a moment. Then, as if some force were pulling them together, they charged each other again. When they neared one another, Seifer jumped up, and flipped over Squall's staff. He landed gracefully and then swung out before Squall could realize what was going on.  
  
The last thing Squall saw was Seifer flipping in mid air. He had been so surprised by the action, that he'd momentarily forgotten what he was doing. Seifer made sure that he realized his carelessness by knocking him down and then kicking his staff from his grasp. He stepped back as the Instructor stood up and raised a hand to halt them.  
  
"Good job," The man smiled. "You both are everything we expect from two junior classmen so rigorously trained. Take the rest of the day off just don't leave the Garden." Both boys began walking their opposite directions as the dream began to slip away.  
  
Squall felt himself shaking. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Rinoa looking down at him, her hands holding his shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," He answered as he looked around. "I had a dream."  
  
"An Ellone induced one?"  
  
"No, I think this one was an actual memory resurfacing," He answered.  
  
"Maybe the effects of Shiva's presence in your brain are finally starting to wear off?" She grinned. He didn't. "What?"  
  
"I was fighting Seifer. Well, I guess we were really training. Anyway, he kicked my ass," He slumped back against the headboard. Rinoa giggled. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You two are something else," She said as she kissed his cheek. "Try and get back to sleep."

* * *

Why couldn't he sleep soundly? He groaned as he rolled over under his blankets and bumped into her body. She groaned lightly and snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"Go to sleep," She mumbled. He opened his eyes to see darkness. After a few moments his eyes adjusted so that he could make out the outline of her face. Yawning he watched her drift off again. A faint cry finally caught his attention. Seifer pushed the blankets off as he stumbled across the room to get to the crib in the darkness.  
  
"Which one of you is crying?" He asked as he turned the light on a low setting. "Blaine," He said quietly as he lifted the baby from the crib. The infant quieted momentarily in his arms but then began to cry again. Fumbling around with his free hand, he reached for one of the bottles Elle had made prior to going to bed. "Here," He said quietly as he gave the baby the bottle. "Don't wake mommy," He whispered. The room became engulfed in a silence only disturbed by the sound of the baby in his arms. Carefully sitting down in a chair he held the tiny infant and watched fascinated. He looked up for just a moment and noticed the door was open. He hadn't left the door open...had he? His thoughts were interrupted by crying. He looked to the crib panicked. He couldn't feed them both at the same time and he didn't want to wake Ellone up.  
  
"Need help?" Kiros asked.  
  
Seifer jumped in surprise, startling the baby in his arms that soon began to cry as well. "Yes," He answered. "But don't ever do that again."  
  
"Oh why not?" Kiros asked as he gingerly lifted Blade up out of the crib and picked up another bottle. "You enjoy doing things like that to me." Seifer adjusted the bottle and watched Blaine try and wrap his tiny fingers around it.  
  
"That's different," Seifer whispered back.  
  
"Is it now?" Kiros asked as he looked over at him.  
  
"Sure it is," Seifer responded. "I think he's done," He frowned at the amount of formula still in the bottle. "He sure didn't take much."  
  
"He took plenty," Kiros reassured him. "He's a little baby, he may not want as much."  
  
"Now what?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Burp him," Kiros answered.  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Kiros looked at him in disbelief. "You don't know?" Seifer shook his head.  
  
"They're the first babies I've actually had to care for. Cowboy taught me how to change diapers so I wouldn't look like a complete fool in front of Elle. I am out of my league in this department."  
  
Kiros grinned. "See that rag there? Drape it over your shoulder." Seifer did as he was told. "Now lay him up against your chest and tap his back lightly."

* * *

Rinoa rolled away from her husband and slowly opened her eyes. Someone was tugging at her blankets and she had a good idea of who it was.  
  
"Mama," Tempest cried at her bedside. "Mama," He whined as he pulled himself up on the bed with little difficulty and clumsily climbed between his parents. Rinoa stiffled a laugh as she watched him try and scoot down under the covers while repeatedly hitting and elbowing his father in the process.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked as he sat up.  
  
"I think he just had a bad dream," Rinoa answered. "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I's seeping an Angewo wan off," Tempest cried. Squall stared at his son for a moment and then looked at her.  
  
"What'd he say?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"Something about Angelo running off," She answered.  
  
Squall groaned lightly and then laid back down. "Is that all?"  
  
"Squall," She whined. "Angelo always sleeps with him. Come here," She said as she pulled Tempest closer. "Maybe Angelo just wants to go for a walk?"  
  
"No," He began to cry. "He wun off."  
  
"He'll be back," She whispered as she slowly rocked the little dark headed boy to sleep. "You go on and go to sleep."  
  
"No," He whined softly.  
  
"You better. Don't you want to play with Pepaw tomorrow?" At her mention of Laguna he quieted. She smiled knowingly. Lying next to her, Squall waited until she'd laid Tempest down before he wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed as she too laid down and focused on his hand that was now rested on the bulge of her stomach.  
  
"Number two's going to be here before you know it," He whispered.  
  
"Yeah," She answered. "Its going to be a girl."  
  
"How do you know that?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.  
  
"Call it a sorceress' intuition if you like," She whispered.  
  
"Mm," He yawned. "What'll we call her?"  
  
Rinoa shrugged. "I was wondering if you might speak to your father about that."  
  
At her words he raised up on his elbow. "What for?"  
  
"I was wanting to call her Raina."  
  
"Oh, okay," He mumbled as he drifted back off to sleep. Rinoa listened contentedly to their breaths as they slept soundly. After a few moments she allowed herself to drift off as well.

* * *

It had taken a lot of driving around on old country roads but he had finally found this place. He'd finally found the only other logical place Loire could be hiding, the only place not marked on a map and apparently, the place in which his son seemed to be staying. Stepping back away from the open doorway he motioned to his two men.  
  
"Alright you two. This was your mission and you're both going to finish it. After we get Loire we go to Deling, but for the moment only worry about the leg of the mission in front of you," He hissed. "I don't care if you have to kill everyone in this building, Loire doesn't come out alive and neither does anyone who tries to stop us." His men nodded in unison. "Ross, take the third floor, you," He pointed to Lucas. "Take the first. I got this floor covered." They nodded in unison. "Oh, I should at least warn you. This is Almasy's manor. He's more than likely around here somewhere and he's more than likely not far from Loire."  
  
"As in Seifer Almasy?" Lucas asked. Audley nodded.  
  
"Scared," Ross picked at his younger brother.  
  
"Quiet," Audley ordered them. "Almasy's not a force to be reckoned with. He'll tear you apart if you let him catch you off guard." There was a brief silence. "Now go!" He ordered in a hushed voice. He grinned to himself as he watched them turn in two different directions and start searching. Running his gloved hand along the door frame he stepped inside the room on his left and watched the couple who lay sleeping before him. "Weak choice," He whispered to his son. "Weak choice," He repeated as he walked around to the foot of the bed and looked into the playpen. Setting his gun down on the ground he reached down and lightly brushed the sleeping infant's hair. "So you're Canace Dincht. You my little one are very important." He carefully pulled back the baby girl's blankets and glanced up to be sure her parents were still asleep. Pulling a knife off of his belt he leaned back down into the playpen and grabbed a hold of the infant's shirt. A very audible growl rose above the pounding rain and rolling thunder. The growls grew louder until the obscure dog began to bark. Dropping the blade in the pen, Audley turned and groped for his gun somewhere on the floor beside him. 


	16. Sleepless Nights Part 2

Disclaimer- Do you guys really think I own Final Fantasy VIII? Didn't think so.  
  
Element6- Lassie wannabes! lol That's great. Did you know the dog that played Lassie way back in the black and white episodes was in fact not Lassie. The real Lassie didn't like kids and wouldn't let Timmy near her. Lassie was played by a male dog...I forget his name but that's probably not really that important. Sorry to bore you with such useless info. lol  
  
Aratcorien- Yes its Audley! The same one from Unsilenced, yes, he's back. You sound like you want someone to get their ass kicked. I can do that. :)  
  
Sleepless Nights Part 2  
  
Darkness was an effective veil for many evils in the world. He was trying to use the cover of darkness to get past her. It hadn't worked. While Zell lay asleep beside her, she attentively lay unmoving while keeping her breathing regulated.  
  
She'd been watching him the entire time. She'd caught just a glimpse of his silhouette the first time he stepped into the doorway and she could see him now. Muscles tensed and ready like a cat ready to pounce she watched silently. She'd seen the light glimmer off of the blade he held in his hand in his reflection on the wall mirror. As soon as he started toward her baby she grabbed her own knife, the one Seifer had given her as a graduation gift, that lay tucked under her pillow. She wasn't afraid to kill him. In the doorway Angelo began growling and then barking. She watched as the intruder dropped his knife and then bent over for his gun.  
  
Seizing the opportunity she quickly jumped up, pulling her knife from under her pillow, and dove towards him. Just as he'd lifted his firearm she forced her blade as deeply into his leg as she could. He cried out in pain and surprise as he stumbled backwards only a step.  
  
"You bitch!" He yelled as he swung out his arm and hit her across the face. She hadn't seen it coming in the darkness and so she ended up laying on the floor in mild shock. With all the commotion in the room, not only did Canace wake but Zell did as well.  
  
"What's going..." Zell stopped speaking whenever lightening flashed and he got a good look at the man standing at the foot of his bed. "What're you doing here?" Zell demanded as he found his feet and started towards the man.  
  
"Zell, my son, didn't you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Get out now man! I don't want anything to do with you," Zell started towards him.  
  
Audley smirked as he quickly grabbed the wailing infant from her play pen. Zell froze in his steps. "Aha," Audley said knowingly. "So this is yours."  
  
Zell stood paralyzed as he watched the man, now known as his biological father, hold his daughter by an arm. "Give her back," He said quietly. Audley sneered, focused only on the younger man before him. Slowly pushing herself up off of the ground Fujin dove for him and twisted her knife's handle. Completely off guard, Audley tumbled down to the floor, clutching that leg. Fujin rolled out of the way and looked up to see Zell holding Canace. Audley, realizing that he'd lost his advantage pulled the knife free and took off running out the door. Angelo too started running in pursuit. Zell put Canace on the bed and quickly pulled on his shoes and gloves.  
  
"Don't worry Fuu he ain't gettin' away!"

* * *

Seifer stood watching both of the boys for a moment just to make sure they were asleep. Once he was sure, he turned off the light and trudged back to bed. He collapsed on it, exhausted, and just lay where he landed. A soft touch sent a jolt through his body causing him to jump.  
  
"Oh!" Ellone cried out.  
  
"Hey," He whispered. "Shhh. They're finally asleep."  
  
"Oh, oops," She whispered.  
  
"I just want to sleep," He mumbled as he found his pillow and rested his head on it. In the darkness he could hear her smile. "You think that's funny?" He joked.  
  
"No, I think its quite noble and maybe just a bit of a turn on," She whispered as she scooted over next to him and draped her arm over his waist. "A big tough guy like yourself getting up in the middle of the night to keep two babies quiet as to not wake their mother."  
  
"Just a bit of a turn on? That's it?" His voice sounded dejected. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Okay," No sooner did the answer get past his lips was the silence shattered by the sounds of a barking dog.  
  
"Angelo?" Ellone asked as she sat up. Seifer did the same and already had on a pair of pants and his boots by the time she'd turned to him. "Seifer?"  
  
"Stay here," He said as he pulled on an A-shirt and picked up Hyperion from its case.  
  
"But what if something happens?"  
  
He looked around unsurely. "Just bolt the door," He told her. "If someone tries to get in, there a gun in the top drawer of the dresser."  
  
"Seifer," She stopped him.  
  
"What?" He asked in the darkness.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will," He assured her as he cautiously stepped outside the door. He waited until he'd heard her lock and bolt it before he started stealthily down the hallway.

* * *

Laguna had heard the barking and shouts from his room and was dressed and ready to investigate it when Kiros barged in.  
  
"Whoa where are you going?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" Laguna asked as he readied his machine gun.  
  
"No way its too dangerous."  
  
"I'm not asking," Laguna told him.  
  
"I don't care you're not going," Kiros argued. "You're too important for me to just let you run off to battle. Besides you're in no physical condition."  
  
"I don't care I'm going."  
  
"No you are not going!" Kiro argued with Laguna. "Whoever's here is after you!"  
  
"And whoever's here is going to go through anyone they have to get to me!" Laguna argued. "That's my family Kiros!"  
  
"I know I know," Kiros' voice sounded uncharacteristically tense. "Look, remember the passage I told you about?" Laguna nodded in the dim light. "I'm going to go for the kids and bring them here. I want you to take them out through that passage when I get them all here."  
  
"But what about Elle and Squall?" Laguna's voice came off weak and worried.  
  
"Elle will come with me for sure, Squall, Squall can take care of himself. He's more than likely ontop of the situation as we speak."

* * *

Squall stepped slowly out into the hallway and looked around. He couldn't see too much in the darkness but he could still hear Angelo's barks. As quietly and carefully as he could he took another step. His foot slide a few inches under his weight causing him to stumble.  
  
'Squall?' Rinoa asked telepathically. He pulled a small flashlight from his utility belt and wrapped his hand around the light. With just a small amount of light shining through he scanned the stone flooring and stopped. 'What is it?'  
  
'Blood,' He answered. 'Get inside.'  
  
"Is there a lot?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"There's a trail of it," He answered.  
  
"Want Lionheart?"  
  
"Yeah," He answered as she placed it in his hands. "I want you to do me a favor and..."  
  
"Lock the doors and have a spell ready just in case," She finished for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Be careful and don't worry, no one is going to get in this room if I don't want them to." Squall looked as if there was something he wanted to say but then quietly stepped out into the hallway and began following Angelo's barks.

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the empty hallways. He didn't care anymore. He was lost. Lost in an ancient mansion with trap doors and hidden passages. Zell was anything but relieved at his situation. He had been following what he thought was the way to the main hall but now he wasn't so sure. He stopped at an intersection where two hallways met and tried the light switch. Still no power.  
  
'Go figure. They probably cut off the power,' He thought bitterly. Deciding to turn right he kept searching in the darkness. 'If this is what its like to be blind...' His thoughts on an old injury Squall had suffered from were interrupted by the barking now coming from the other direction. Turning on his heel he bolted down the other hallway and ran right into a small table. He let the piece of furniture fall, hopped over it and kept running.

* * *

Keeping low and against the walls, Seifer navigated the halls of his manor with little trouble. The house was eerily quiet, save for the obvious barking of Angelo. He'd been half tempted to go hunt down whatever or whomever was causing the dog to go off but there was someone in the room with him. He'd heard the slight squeak of a new boot, the kind that haven't been broken in yet. Outside thunder rumbled continuously. Despite the full length windows he knew was covering the wall opposite him, he could see nothing. No moonlight, nothing. Until the lightening flashed. It was unexpected and really bright but once his eyes had quickly adjusted he saw all he needed to on the other side of the room. The other blonde, apparently a younger one, stared at him in fear. Their eyes locked for just an instant but in that instant they conveyed everything to one another that they needed to know. Lucas didn't want a fight with Seifer whereas Seifer was out for blood. As the light began quickly dimming, Seifer sent the younger blonde a smirk. Immediately he heard him bolt for the nearest doorway. Jumping to his feet, Seifer followed him.  
  
The kitchen he ended up in was dead silent despite the two men who stood silently looking for the other while waiting for something to happen. A gunshot echoed down the halls followed by a shrill yelp. Seifer jumped at the sound, as did Lucas, standing not four feet in front of him. Realizing his mistake, Seifer brought Hyperion up and swung it in Lucas' general direction while at the same time Lucas dropped to the ground and kicked one of Seifer's knees out from under him. He fell hard, barely managing not to land on his gunblade. What he did land on though was a lot softer. Lucas panicked as he pushed Seifer off of him and scrambled to get away.  
  
"No you don't!" Seifer growled as he tackled Lucas and brought him to the ground. They struggled with one another on the kitchen floor for a few moments, neither giving in. Pinned on the floor Lucas was able to make out Seifer's face every time the lightening illuminated the room. He pushed and fought desperately to get Seifer's larger body off of his own to no avail, until he realized how Seifer had his weight shifted. He was favoring a knee. It was Lucas' turn to smirk, as he wrapped his left leg back behind Seifer's sore knee and then rolled his weight over on it with as much force as he could muster. Seifer immediately let up on him in an attempt to move off of the knee. A mistake Seifer didn't realize he made until after Lucas had kicked him square in the chest and knocked him into the refrigerator. As Seifer fell back, his knee, still being held into place by Lucas' leg popped loudly. He cried out as he felt the entire joint come apart. Lucas jumped to his feet at the cry and ran out the back door and onto the patio. He stopped abruptly whenever he realized the patio was more like a balcony with a drop off that went well beyond what he could see in the dark.  
  
In the kitchen, Seifer firmly took hold of his leg and knee and popped his leg back in place. With his leg still throbbing he limped to the back door. "Where you running to?" Seifer said from behind him. "Not too far obviously." Seifer taunted him as he pulled the edge of Hyperion's blade up and readied for an attack.  
  
An attack he received but not from where he was expecting. A blunt blow came down on his right shoulder, knocking Hyperion from his grasp and him to his knees. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he felt the blunt force snap his clavicle and tear away at the muscle and tendons under the skin. Then, as quickly and unexpectedly as the blow came, it was gone. No more pressure, just a piercing pain. He collapsed, falling foreword in the water built up on the patio below his body.  
  
"Lucas," A gruff voice said from beside him. "Kill him."  
  
He tried to push himself up on his left hand but was too dazed to do anything of the sort. The scenery began spinning around him as he tried to make sense of his surroundings to no avail. The only sense that he was picking up on was the cold, chilling sensation ripping through the torn tissues of his shoulder with every rain drop that fell on it. 


	17. Sleepless Nights Part 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII is owned by Squaresoft .......  
  
Author's notes- Bet you guys thought you'd never hear from me again. Haha...Sorry about the insane delay...not only did classes start, but I couldn't upload my msworks converted files anymore. Whether it be because of the recent changes went through or the fact that there's something wrong with my ghetto computer, it doesn't matter. After hours of fighting with it, I finally found something to type in. And I feel like a fool. Who knew I had notepad....  
  
element6- Haha, you know you like this story....I hope you do anyways. lol Sorry for the delay...there were um, technical problems...and I'm technologically ignorant.  
  
Aratcorien- Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one just as much.  
  
Crescent Pearl- Thank you. I'm really glad you liked it so much. How can people forget Angelo? He's so cute and all...  
  
Sulou- Glad you found my story. Finally, the cliffhanger will be added onto. It was supposed to be updated about a month ago, but if you've read above I think you know why it wasn't. lol  
  
Sleepless Nights Part 3  
  
She groped around desperately in the darkness. It had to be somewhere. Bending down, she hit her cheek on the corner of his dresser. Wincing, she quickly clasped a hand over the now tender cheek and ran her other hand along the dresser's top. It had to be somewhere. At last her fingers brushed the leather of his phone's protective case. Grasping the item, she quickly flipped it open and smiled at the low light it emitted in the dark room. There wasn't much of a signal, but she dialed anyway. To her relief, the phone began ringing. A gunshot echoed through the building causing her to jump in surprise. She hurried over to where the crib was and knelt down. The phone beeped at her as it lost signal. She looked down at it with horror. They needed help and she couldn't call out.  
  
Becoming increasingly worried, her thoughts began drifting back to the day she and Ward had taken Seifer from D-District. The drive was long, especially when one rode in the back seat while holding someone else. Seifer'd passed out just outside the truck. 'At least he had the strength to walk out of D-District,' She thought. At least he had that little bit to spite the guards that had tried to break him. A bump drew her from her thoughts. The road was bumpy. More so than she really cared for. It had to be jarring him. She looked down at him. He was so pale, so different than from before. He looked so weak and fragile. She looked upon the battered and bruised soldier before her with caring eyes. He wasn't evil. She never doubted that for an instant. Gently she dabbed a damp cloth just under and around his nose. Pulling the cloth away she studied his pinkish skin where the blood had just been. She frowned, his nose was broken. He exhaled loudly as he began to come to.  
  
In the rear view mirror, she saw Ward looking back at her. She looked down to where Seifer's head lay resting in her lap, to see him staring back up at her. He was awake but didn't put in an effort to move. Much to her surprise, he just lay there, limply and silently. He reminded her of a mangled ragdoll and it scared her. The years they'd had at the orphanage, under Cid and Edea's protection, were gone now. They weren't protected children anymore. They were very much a part of a harsh reality. Especially him. He'd shouldered the brunt of the consequences. Looking at the broken man laying across her lap, she still couldn't help but to see the little boy who used to spend his days climbing trees in Centra with his best friend.  
  
Gently dabbing the cloth along his temple and forehead she remained silent. He winced at her actions and weakly took hold of her arm. She looked down at him in surprise. He stared at her with a dazed expression on his face. Watching him intently,  
she offered him a smile while continuing to dab at the blood matted in his hair and caked on his skin. To her surprise, he smiled in response.  
  
"So where am I going now?" His voice caught her off guard. In the rear view mirror, Ward watched them.  
  
"Esthar," She answered. "You're free now."  
  
"Free?" His voice was barely audible over the truck's engine. She nodded with a smile as she continued trying to clean him up. He smiled faintly and she couldn't help but notice the severe cracking in his lips. "Why'd you come?"  
  
Ellone studied his swollen facial features for a moment. "Because you deserve so much more. You're not a bad person." His grip on her arm tightened as he pulled himself up and gave her a weak hug.  
  
"You're an angel," He said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to do any of it," His voice grew lower. "I couldn't stop her or disobey her. I couldn't...."  
  
Leaning her head against the side of the crib, she pulled her legs up to her chest. He had cried on her shoulder during that ride. He had told her everything she already knew that had happened. If anything happened to him.... She willed the thoughts away but found she couldn't control her tears. Sitting on the cold floor she fell victim to her own worry and nervousness as she began to grow sick at her stomach. In the crib just behind her, a low cry began. Quickly wiping her tears and rising to her feet she lifted her smallest baby up and began rocking him.  
  
"You know something's going on don't you," She whispered to him. "I do believe you have my gift." As she slowly manage to calm down, so did Blaine.  
  
&&&&&  
  
The landscape flew by them outside the window of the Ragnarok's cabin. By the time Ward had found his phone in his travel bag it'd stopped ringing. Behind him Raijin stared at him dumbfoundedly. Ward sent him a curious glance as he checked to see who had called. When he saw Seifer's number he paled.  
  
"Um, this may be a stupid question, but uh....why do you have a phone if you can't talk ya know?" Raijin scratched his head. Ward crossed his arms and stared at the younger man. Raijin paused as he realized Ward couldn't verbally answer his question. "Nevermind." Ward quickly pushed past him and stepped onto the lift.  
  
In the cockpit, Selphie, Irvine, and a SeeD candidate piloted the Ragnarok. When Ward rushed in, the candidate looked up quickly at the monster of a man behind him.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Irvine asked. Selphie turned around quickly in her seat. Irvine scanned Ward's expression for only a moment longer before he turned to Selphie. "Get us back to Seifer's!" Taking the controls from the candidate, she pulled the airship into a tight turn, causing everyone on board to stumble to the side.  
  
"ETA fifty-three minutes," Selphie announced. Ward looked deeply perturbed.  
  
"Adam, contact Garden. Tell em ta get ta the Commander's position now!" Irvine ordered. The candidate nodded quickly and put his headset on. "You sure there's no way you can get us there any faster?" Irvine asked his wife as he leaned on the back of her chair and massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Well..." She thought aloud.

* * *

Dazed, he lay on his stomach unable to push himself up off of the ground. He wasn't ready to give up despite his inability to stand. In the pouring rain he was able to make out three very distinct sounds. The first of which was nervous breathing. He focused on the sound off to his right. Whoever he'd been chasing still didn't want anything to do with him. The second sound was a very distinct click. Seifer opened his eyes to see darkness and the cobblestones immediately before him. Trying to turn his head to the left to see his attacker, a sharp pain shot out from his shoulder and up the side of his neck. His body locked up instinctively as he tried to gingerly turn his head back to where it had been. The third and most important sound was that of a voice. A voice that upon hearing it for the second time, he realized he recognized. One of Fujin's brothers....Ross....  
  
"I said kill him Lucas!" Ross watched the man lying before him with amusement as he tossed his gun to his brother. Lucas caught the weapon deftly and examined it for just a moment. "Now!"  
  
No sooner than he'd shouted the order did a large blade swing up and send the gun flying out of Lucas' hand. Lucas' attacker dropped to his left knee and kicked across the backs of his knees. Falling abruptly on his upper back and shoulders, all breath was knocked from Lucas. Jumping from the left side of Seifer over to the right, Squall brought his gunblade down less than an inch away from Ross' body.  
  
Rolling out of the way, Ross stared at his attacker in disbelief. Where had he come from? A stray bolt of lightening lit up the area as Squall turned to face him. He watched in slow motion as Squall drew up Lionheart and started towards him. Every rain drop that splashed down, into the already standing puddles on the slightly uneven cobblestone, echoed through his mind. Diving frantically to the side, Ross searched the area for his gun, the same one Squall's knocked from Lucas' hand. Seeing it just on the edge of the patio, he made a run for it. Finally regaining his breath, Lucas found his feet and his pistol, tucked under his gear. Out of the corner of his eye, Seifer was able to catch Lucas' movement.  
  
"Lucas!" He shouted. At his words, both Lucas and Squall turned to him. Raising his weapon, Lucas disregarded everyone else and set his sights on Seifer. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Squall coming closer. Panicking he quickly turned and swung his weapon in Squall's direction. Seifer waited for the shot that never came.  
  
There was only rain.  
  
Ross watched in shock as his enemy's gunblade cut across his brother's throat. A sickening sensation erupted from the pit of his stomach as he watched Lucas stand in a dazed shock and then tumble backwards, his head coming almost completely off of his body. He narrowed his eyes at the gunblade artist before him.  
  
Reaching down and deftly pulling his gun up, Ross hesitated and grinned. Squall narrowed his eyes and turned to see a man, just a little older than his father, holding him at point blank range. All he could do was stare in surprise.

* * *

Finally finding where the action was, Zell stood slightly dumbfoundedly at how well Squall had been handling the situation. That was until Audley had stepped into the equation. Time seemed to stand still as he watched Squall stare at Audley in pure shock. Behind them, Ross was slowly making his way towards them. He stopped walking just to the side of Squall and nodded to his boss.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Zell quickly lunged foreword and tackled his father from the side. As both men fell to the ground, Squall ducked the opposite direction, causing the stray bullet Audley fired to hit Ross.  
  
Squall watched as Ross fell to the ground and then somehow managed to regain his balance in the same instant. However, Ross was now unarmed and wounded. Squall took note of the leg he was favoring as he began approaching him.  
  
"You can still surrender," Squall said in a monotone voice. Ross shook his head as he continued backing up and bumped into something heavy. Both he and Squall looked down at the object simultaneously and it took them the same amount of time to realize what it was. "I'm warning you," Squall's voice still held the same tone. "Pick that up and I'll be forced to kill you."  
  
"That being said, you'll have to kill me then," Ross countered as he dropped to one knee, swiftly picked up Hyperion and fell into a defensive position. "Because only one of us is leaving this platform alive." Squall narrowed his eyes as he fell into position,  
Lionheart poised dangerously in front of him. Waiting no longer than a brief moment,  
Squall let Lionheart fall away to his side as he began charging.  
  
Across the balcony from them, Zell held on tightly to Audley's right wrist. The father pushed back against his son's pressure and strength in an effort to reclaim control of his weapon. Zell tightened his grip as he fought to keep Audley's free hand from hitting him in the face. Both men, rolling around in the standing water, now had both hands on the weapon.  
  
"Come now Zell my boy...what's gotten you so upset?" Audley said in-between breaths as he tried pushing Zell off of him with his forearms.  
  
"Oh sure like I'm just gonna warm up to ya!" Zell shouted through clenched teeth. "Ya killed my mother, and tried to kill my wife and daughter......oh yeah...that's the beginning of a very prosperous relationship."  
  
"Zell my boy, you talk to much," Audley said quickly as he slammed his forehead into Zell's face. Falling to the side, Zell landed on the wet cobblestone beside his father. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his nose and around his mouth, he quickly found his wits and kicked his rising father across the midsection, knocking him down again. A gunshot erupted in the midst of the fighting as Audley accidentally hit the trigger on his way back down to the ground. By the time he'd hit the cobblestone, Zell was already back on top of him, reaching for the weapon. Having a better hold of the gun this time, Audley raised it upwards and squeezed the trigger just as Zell took hold of it and began pushing it away.  
  
Across the patio, the clear and crisp clanging of metal sliding across and striking metal rang out above the sound of the rain. Much to Squall's surprise, Ross was quite adept at using gunblades. Too bad he was akward with one as heavy as Hyperion.

* * *

The tension in the room had grown thicker than the darkness that seemed to suffocate it. Determined to get Rinoa to see the importance in coming with him, Kiros once again continued his attempts to persuade her as he rubbed his temples gingerly.  
  
"Rin..." He started.  
  
"Kiros," She argued. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Its dangerous."  
  
"I'm dangerous. Let one of them even think of coming in here and see if I don't blow them into the after life," She stated. "I'm a lot stronger than any of you realize."  
  
"Okay," He tried to compose his thoughts. "For Laguna's sake, can I at least take Tempest?"  
  
"Take him and see what happens," Rinoa threatened. "Look, Squall's expecting me to be here and I'm not leaving. Tempest isn't leaving either. He's safer here with me."  
  
"Rin," Kiros groaned. A gunshot interrupted their argument. Both quieting, they looked towards the wall in the direction in which the shot had come from.

* * *

Slowly rolling off of the man beneath him, Zell stared at the entrance wound under Audley's jaw. Lightly kicking the gun away with his boot, Zell took a step back while trying not to notice the pulpy reddish mess around the crown of the man's head. Taking notice of Seifer still on the ground, he trotted over to where he lay and knelt down.  
  
"Why can't you get up?" Zell asked.  
  
"My neck," Seifer answered.  
  
"Oh, well don't move it then."  
  
"No shit Dincht," Seifer teased.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Zell said distractedly as he watched the gunblade duel before him.  
  
"You're distracted. What's going on?" Seifer asked.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"I asked didn't I?"  
  
"Well," Zell began as he gave the injury on Seifer's neck and shoulder a quick look. "So far, Squall's decapitated Lucas, I've killed my biological father and Ross has taken Hyperion and engaged Squall in a duel with it."  
  
"You left out the part where someone took a sucker swing at me with a blunt blade."  
  
"It was one of your gunblades from in the house," Zell informed him.  
  
"Whatever," Seifer stated as he listened to the clanging of the two gunblades together.  
  
Squall glanced past Ross' shoulder for an instant, relieved to see Zell on his feet after the shot had been fired. 'Two down one to go,' He thought to himself as he lunged towards Ross. Clumsily blocking Squall's assault and then spinning around to bring Hyperion back up, Ross's injured leg gave as his foot slid on the slick stones. Before him,  
Squall leapt up in the air, bringing Lionheart around in a tight arc, and swung down at him fiercely. Barely managing to hold off that attack, Ross stumbled backwards a few feet. Coming back around, Squall swung at him again, knocking Hyperion up. Ross pulled the gunblade back down in time to block Lionheart one last time. Finally seeing a gap in his opponent's defense, Squall struck him in the same manner again only he pulled his blade up, pushing Hyperion to the side.  
  
By the time Ross had realized what Squall was doing it was too late. All he could do was watch as Squall spun around and impaled him while squeezing Lionheart's trigger. A high pitched shot echoed as he felt Squall's gunblade hit him in two places at once. He stood in shock as he stared down at the bleeding wound on his chest and then the thick blade going through his abdomen. As the organs in his chest began to tighten simultaneously, his grip on Hyperion slowly began to fail as his body began to slowly sway. Squall watched the man before him take hold of the top of Lionheart and weakly lean forward on it as he lost his balance. Quickly pulling the gunblade from his enemy's abdomen, Squall watched as he slowly fell to the ground. Hyperion clanged loudly as it came to rest beside him. There was finally silence. No fighting, nor falling rain, just silence, Squall noted as he looked from the still densely clouded sky back down to the crimson that was beginning to swirl in the puddles around where Hyperion lay. 


	18. Hyperion's Phase

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not in any way own any aspect of Final Fantasy VIII. Not even the game, which belongs to my boyfriend. I own nothing....that's depressing.

Author's notes- Okay, after much aggravation and entirely too many computer problems I can say that I finally have a computer that works! At least half the time anyways. shrugs It's a rental until the new computer is built. That being said, I hope some of you still want to see the end of this thing. You're two chapters away.

Sulou - Hey my ten year old computer's finally crashed. Oh well, glad mom got a rental so I could update. I hope you're happy too. Glad you liked the chapter. It alone was months of work. I started it during chapter 4.

Aratcorien - I was afraid it was too much. Afraid Squall was too brutal and then I realized that he was a soldier trained to do that. I make the characters so approachable in my fics that I sometimes forget their occupations. And yeah, Rinoa rocked. I had fun with that part.

Crescent Pearl - Thanks. I tried really hard and put a lot of effort and work into it.

Element6 - Grins Glad you liked it so much. Don't worry, Zell's story is all planned out. I just can only do one story at a time with my classes. Good to know you're still interested in it though.

Hyperion's Phase

Stretched out beside him, she studied the features of his sleeping form. She watched the slow rise and fall of his breaths, deep in his contented sleep. Through the curtains on the far wall, a brilliant hue of crimson seeped into the room and crept across the comforter. He groaned lightly and rolled over towards her. She took a deep breath of the cool and seemingly weightless air of an early Estharian winter morning. A small grin crossed her features. At this new angle, the sun's first beams crossed his face, just over the bridge of his nose. In this new light, dozens of faint freckles became clearly visible, just dusting the his cheek bones and nose. She grinned again. He was so gorgeous.

His eyes fluttered open in the peak of a wakening dawn. As his vision cleared he was rewarded with the shyness of her timid expression.

"Good morning," She said softly.

"Morning," A wry grin crossed his features. "So what are you so happy about this morning?" His voice teased. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she sat up, careful to keep the sheet held up against her chest. He sighed at the action and lazily wrapped his arm around her waist. She squealed as he pulled her back down into bed.

"Seifer!" She scolded him in a hushed tone.

"Ellone!" He mimicked her as he snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Elle," He continued, dropping his voice a little lower to a more seductive tone. He felt her squirm a little in his arms. Letting go of her, he watched her curiously as she sat up.

"Kiros is coming back today," She said. "He suspects us." Seifer lightly rolled his eyes.

"Is he here yet?" He asked.

"He won't be until this afternoon," She answered as his mouth claimed hers in a soft kiss.

"In that case, we still have the morning," His expression held a mischievous glint. She grinned as he pulled her up onto his lap, knowing everything he was implying.

"Seifer Almasy," She spoke in a timid wonder.

"Hmm?" He answered as he lightly kissed her collar bone and moved up to her neck. She fought off a laugh induced by the tickling his lips were doing to her sensitive skin. "You want to say something?" He asked as he reclaimed her mouth with his and settled his hands on the bare skin on the small of her back.

"Mm hmm," She answered, not wanting to break the kiss. He pulled back just for an instant to hear her words. "You have your moments," She started. "When you're irresistible." A playful smirk began pulling at the corner of his mouth as he pulled her back down into the blankets. "Seifer?" Her voice questioned. "Seifer?"

He opened his eyes to see her concerned face just inches above his own. As his vision slowly focused he could make out the warm smile that was beginning to cross her features. "I was asleep?" He asked.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah. You've been out of it for three days now. I was starting to worry when you didn't wake up after surgery."

"Surgery?" He asked.

"For your shoulder and neck. There was a lot of tissue damage that had to be repaired in your right shoulder," She answered. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and then began picking at the bandages and medical tape he hadn't noticed before. In the other room, a baby began to cry. Ellone sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'll be right back," She said to him as she kissed his forehead and hurried into the other room. Left alone to his thoughts, Seifer slowly extended his right arm and grimaced at the tightness that soon led to pain in his shoulder. Dropping his arm back down, he tried to gingerly rub the sore area through the layers of gauze and wrappings.

"The Doc said you should regain some of your arm's mobility," Raijin's voice startled him. Seifer turned around to come face to face with his former posse members. Looking at the smiles on their faces he couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Some of my mobility?" He asked.

Fujin nodded. "LIMITED RANGE OF MOTION."

"Yeah," Raijin agreed. "Something about scar tissue preventing some muscle development or something....ya know?"

"No I don't," Seifer answered Raijin as he rubbed up and down his injured arm slowly. "If I can't use this shoulder..."

"You can use it man," Raijin said as he flopped down on the bed beside Seifer. "You just may not be able to lift everything you used to, or move your arm around as far as you used to....or something like that ya know." Seifer didn't respond, only seemed to be thinking of what Raijin had just said. His gaze fell upon Fujin who seemed preoccupied with staring off towards the corner. He followed her gaze and paled. Hyperion. Standing up slowly, he walked across the room in nothing more than a pair of boxers. Slowly bending down, he lifted the gunblade and clumsily played with it in his left hand. Both of his comrades fell silent as they watched. Standing with carefully spread legs, he placed his right hand on the weapon's handle and absorbed the way the grips felt below his fingertips. Squeezing the handle tightly, he stared at the shine and reflectiveness of the blade. "Squall cleaned it up pretty nice ya know. One of those guys used it to attack Squall, there was this big fight between them and...." Raijin stopped talking at Fujin's distraught expression. "Never mind man. I'll tell you later ya know." Seifer nodded absently, knowing Fujin's relation to the two men that they'd fought at his manor.

"You alright Fuu?" Seifer asked as he let Hyperion fall to his side, suspended by only his left hand.

"AFFIRMATIVE," She answered. Seifer looked at her skeptically.

"You sure?"

She nodded and offered him a reassuring smile. Deciding that was the best response he'd get, Seifer went back to Hyperion. Pulling it back up, he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around it and released it with his left hand. Immediately the weapon fell downwards. Everyone in the room watched silently as the tip of the once forbidding blade clanged against the marble flooring and echoed through the room. Placing his left hand on his right shoulder, Seifer tried to pull the gunblade up into a defensive stance but failed to get it more than a few inches off the ground. A silence filled the room that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was if no one was breathing but they were all focused on him; him and another one of his failures. He stared at the weapon in disbelief and then anger as he let the tip fall back to the ground. Without any warning, he flung the weapon as far as he could with his injured arm. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Ward watching in the doorway. He didn't turn to face the man, he just ignored him as he watched the polished blade slide and skitter across the dark floor. The light reflected magnificently off of it, reminding him of the greatness he had once held. It kept sliding until it hit the wall and abruptly clanged to a stop. Still not turning to face anyone he spoke,

"So how'd I get to Esthar?"

* * *

The air in the Laguna's private office seemed to have grown thicker since Kiros had escorted President Robert Caraway inside. 'The man definitely has a presence like no other,' Kiros thought to himself. Caraway had shown up unannounced and unbeknown to anyone in his cabinet or Laguna's. After twenty minutes without a sign of Laguna, Caraway was getting restless. Kiros crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from Laguna's desk. He watched in amusement as President Caraway looked around in boredom. Keeping a stoic face, he only raise his eyebrows when the President looked in his direction. Caraway shifted in his seat again; the sixth time since he'd been seated.

"Not to seem impatient," Caraway's voice surprised him. "But what's taking Lagu...um President Loire so long?"

Kiros kept a stoic face and even voice as he shrugged. "He has his baby grandchildren here Mr. Caraway. Its to my understanding that you have one. Children, especially babies, can be rather time consuming Sir. Your abrupt arrival was unexpected. I'm surprised he's taking the time to meet with you. His off time is almost exclusively reserved for his family."

Caraway remained silent for a moment. "I wasn't trying to complain. I was just curious."

"Even so, if something were amiss in Esthar, do you honestly believe that President Loire's security advisor would tell a foreign president the details in casual conversation? Do you think I'd be here supervising you?" Kiros looked past the man before him.

"In all honesty, I don't think I'd be able to get you to tell me the man's favorite past time," Caraway replied. Kiros raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I already have and you should try it."

Caraway narrowed his eyes. Kiros marveled at the expression that reminded him so much of Rinoa. 'She must have inherited from him,' Kiros thought to himself.

"What?" Caraway asked. Kiros remained silent and took a step backwards so that he was back against the wall. Caraway turned at the sound of footsteps to see Laguna walking over to his desk, clad simply in a pair of worn out pants and a faded denim jacket pulled over a white t-shirt. Against his chest he cradled a small bundle, which judging by how dearly he held it, had to be a baby. Caraway quickly rose.

"You can just stay seated Rob," Laguna said softly as he pulled back a bottle and looked at it skeptically. President Caraway did as he was told and watched silently. "You weren't hungry," Laguna playfully accused the infant in his arms. "You just wanted attention didn't you," Laguna's voice took on a babyish tone. It was Caraway's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh hey, you don't mind if I call you Rob do you?" Laguna asked distractedly as he let the infant take hold of his index finger.

"Well really, I'd rather ..."

"You're such a cutin' and you know it don't you," Laguna interrupted him. "Yes you do. You're gonna be cute like your mama," He continued, forgetting the question he'd posed to Caraway.

Caraway looked back to Kiros.

Kiros raised his eyebrows. "What? You don't think they're cute?" Caraway sighed. "He's like this with all of his grandchildren. You should see him. It gets really entertaining."

"So Laguna," Caraway started. Hearing his own name had gotten Laguna's attention. "What's its name?"

"This one's Blade. Ward's packing his brother around here somewhere."

"Twins?" Caraway asked.

"Yeah," Laguna was beaming. "They're sooo cute," He began playing with Blade once again. Finally giving in, Caraway stood and walked over to see the baby in his adversary's arms.

"Wow he's small," Caraway stopped speaking when Laguna looked up at him quickly.

"You should see how tiny his brother is," Laguna responded. Caraway took a deep breath, glad he hadn't said anything offensive. The last thing he needed was to insult Loire's grandson and evoke another fight with this man.

"Uncle!" A woman's voice broke the timid silence. Caraway stepped aside and watched the petite brunette place her hands on her hips. "The last thing I need is my babies being bored to death by politics and international affairs." Caraway watched the young lady, wrapped in a light lavender full length dress, with interest.

'An Iris amidst a thorn,' He mused as he glanced towards the doorway in which she'd come. He paused. 'Seifer Almasy?' He looked back to the baby she was lifting from her uncle's arms.

"His daddy wants to see him," He heard her tell Laguna but her voice seemed a great distance away. He was too lost in thought as to why this former menace was so close to two presidents. Where was Loire's security? Why wasn't Kiros reacting to this man? After a few moments, her words dawned on him as he still stared at the young man leaned in the doorway, clad in what looked to be pajama pants.

'Daddy?' He thought and then paled. 'Almasy a daddy,' He frowned but offered her a quick smile as she walked over to the battered looking blonde in the doorway. 'Hmph,' He thought to himself. 'She's more like an Iris of thorns,' He corrected his previous assumption when he realized that she was tied to not only Laguna but Squall and Seifer as well. The sound of sliding books caught his attention, startling him from his thoughts. Across from him, Laguna sat down on the corner of his desk and loosely crossed his arms.

"So, how are the wounds healing up?" Caraway tried to make some kind of conversation.

"Just fine," Laguna answered quickly. Caraway looked him over skeptically. He looked thinner and paler than he'd used to. His gaze fell to rest on a scar, just barely visible over the collar of his jacket. "So did you get at least a little scratch?"

Caraway shrugged. "A few. If it makes you feel any better I severely bruised my tailbone when I slid over my desk and landed on the floor."

Laguna smiled a little. "So, how's the replacement for your security chief working out?" Laguna stretched out his leg slowly.

"With what little respect I do owe you, that's not really any of your business." Laguna raised and eyebrow. "I would never ask you a question like that."

"My apologies. I had just been talking to Squall and he said something about you having limited faith in your department's capabilities. I was just trying to make some kind of conversation." Caraway looked indifferent. Laguna started to frown but stopped when he saw Kiros standing behind the Galbadian President, looking more than amused.

"So..." Laguna started. "You come all the way to Esthar without any warning just to tell me that Galbadian affairs are none of my business? I'm certainly not going to tell you Esthar's," He paused and looked past Caraway to Kiros, who was pointing discreetly at the piano in the corner. Trying not to arouse suspicion he continued talking while watching on Kiros out of the corner of his eye. "Why did you come here? I never thought we were really close friends..." Kiros pointed to the piano again, moved his hands in a fashion that illustrated the shape of a woman standing before him, and then pointed at Caraway. All the pieces fell into place and Laguna hesitantly continued. He wasn't too sure he liked what Kiros was telling him to say. "But hey, I'm a laid back person. I'll talk to just about anyone about just about anything." He smiled as he stretched his arms.

Caraway looked at him skeptically. "So, did Julia ever talk about me?" He asked, a playful glint in his eye. Kiros watched the scene before him with great interest. Questions like this always tested a person's temperament fairly accurately.

"Wha...," Caraway seemed speechless. "What? What kind of question is that? You know what..."

"What's your daughter's name?" Laguna wrapped his fingers around the desks edge and nodded to Kiros. Caraway remained silent as he stared at the man before him. Kiros took a few steps forwards, unsure of whether or not he'd have to end up pulling the two president's apart.

"You know her name!" Caraway spat as he crossed his arms and glared at Laguna.

"I do, its Loire," Laguna added and watched Caraway cringe at his words. Why did Caraway hate him so much? "But why wont you tell me her first name?" Laguna asked as he hopped off his desk and took a few steps towards Caraway. Kiros readied himself for a fight. "How am I ever going to be able to trust you as a President if I can't even trust you as a regular person? Why can't you just answer one of my questions?" Caraway remained silent but glared daggers at the man before him.

"I came here to renegotiate in a last ditch effort to save my country's economy!" Caraway shouted. "I didn't come here to get scrutinized and evaluated!"

"Quiet down," Laguna ordered. "You're in my house with my family here. Don't make a scene."

Caraway sat down and rubbed his temples. "Look, I need some kind of help. The last sorceress war nearly depleted all of my country's assets. I have nothing to work with, and my country's quite possibly facing the beginnings of its worst depression in over a century." Laguna and Kiros exchanged glances.

"You have to understand that I can't give you access to any of Esthar's resources," Laguna responded.

"I know I know," Caraway continued rubbing his temples. "I'll take anything I can get, even a loan."

Laguna looked over to Kiros and then back to Caraway. "How much do you want Rob?" Caraway looked up at the former Galbadian soldier and grinned.

* * *

Small little fingers slid across the contours of Seifer's chest. Carefully holding Blaine up against himself, Seifer watched as Raijin rocked his older brother. He grimaced as Ellone removed his bandages and gently cleaned the area underneath. Beside him, Fujin lightly stroked the baby's wispy blonde hair. Seifer let his gaze drift over to where Hyperion still lay and stared at it sadly. Fujin watched him silently and nodded to Ellone, as if to tell her what was wrong. Elle stared at the weapon for only an instant longer before she carefully placed new gauze over his shoulder and at the base of his neck. Kissing the top of his head, she pulled him from his thoughts and caused him to strain his neck to look up at her. He grimaced at the pain it caused as he returned his attention to his baby son in his left arm. Fujin stood slowly and motioned for Raijin.

"We'll be back later," She said as she offered Seifer a smile and walked out of the room. Raijin took her lead and laid Blade in the crib before also leaving.

A gentle touch on his stomach, as Ellone wrapped her arms around him, told him that she was finished with his shoulder. Goose bumps trailed down the length of his body as she softly kissed his left shoulder and then placed her left hand against his to help hold Blaine. Seifer remained silent as he studied the infant's pink skin.

"I'm afraid I'm going to drop him," He said softly as he watched the baby lightly touch his chest.

"I won't let you," Ellone assured him as she rested her head on his good shoulder. "Irvine brought by that chicobo mobile and insisted that I had to use it because you were expecting it. What's he talking about?"

Seifer grinned at the mobile he'd bought for Toby a few years prior. "Let's just say that I picked it out."

She looked over at the mobile and then back at her fiancé. "I'm so glad things are settled down now," She whispered as to not wake Blade.

"Me too," He responded. "Now maybe we can settle down?"

"Seifer Almasy, settle down?" She teased playfully. He shrugged as he let Blaine take hold of his right thumb.

"I'm sure stranger things have happened," He said as he gave Hyperion a glance, acknowledging that it was now just a mere symbol of a phase in his life. He looked down at the tiny infant in his arms and acknowledged that he had entered a new phase, one in which this small boy and his brother, were his life.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer- Like I've said before every chapter thus far....I don't own any of the FF8 characters, places or concepts. I do however own Blaine and Blade.

Author's notes- Well this is it. The epilogue. I don't really have much to say, except SHAME ON YOU ALL! I shot Angelo and no one noticed! Haha! I think the one person that realized it couldn't review because of computer problems.

Sulou - I lost this epilogue when the computer went down. Needless to say I recovered it but it took forever to revise it. Glad you liked the last chapter.

Aratcorien - Man, you have a way of making me feel bad.....musician losing an arm, a writer unable to pick up a pen. Geez, lol. Don't you worry about Seifer. He's one of my favorites, he'll always be taken care of. Glad you liked the Laguna/Caraway parts. I figured Caraway had something coming since he got to be so pushy in the prologue. It was only fair. Hehe.

Crescent Pearl - Here you go. I tried to hurry. I just couldn't get it like I wanted it. I love Nida and Quistis together as well. With this story out of the way I'll be able to work on my other ones.

Element6 - How did you know Squall would sort it all out? You're good. But I'm disappointed in you. You seem to be Angelo's biggest fan in this fic and yet you missed it! I shot Angelo and you said nothing!

Epilogue

On the sidelines, an old, haggard looking dog watched without a sound. His silver muzzle rested between his front paws as he lay stretched out across the sandy soil. Before him, he watched the dirt and sand drift and fall to the ground. He panted lightly in the heat as he waited for his master to take him back inside.

The dry soil stirred in the wake of their rushed footsteps only to drift back to the barren ground in the absence of the slightest breeze. Above them, the sun radiated intensely. This day was definitely not an ideal day to be out and training. Nevertheless, training they were. Both stepped gracefully backwards, perfect foot work. If it hadn't been for the blades both held defensively before their chests, it'd appear they were partaking in a well choreographed dance.

Both men glared at each other; daring one another to act. Neither moved. Muscles poised, they remained as they were, neither really wanting to end this brief break in which they could hoard the oxygen their lungs cried out for.

A sweatdrop, one of many, streaked down Seifer's brow and across his scar. Squall watched it, remembering vividly the morning he'd put the blemish there. Taking one last deep breath, he forced his already cramping muscles to push forward and advance on his adversary. Seifer was progressing well. Everyone knew he'd have no problem with his left hand, he was ambidextrous. Walking slowly forward, Squall fought off the slight dizziness he was feeling. He hadn't yet beat his opponent and Seifer sure as hell wasn't going to just throw in the towel. The fight would have to continue. Seifer still hadn't moved. Squall frowned as he blinked furiously at the sweat that was running down his forehead and into his eyes. The heavy August air surrounded them, squeezing at their lungs, as they gasped for breath. The humidity was only making it worse. Just another typical summer afternoon.

Tightening his grip on the weapon encompassed within his wrapped fingers, Seifer looked down at the glossy shine that was covering his arms. It soaked his hair, impaired his vision, drenched his muscle shirt, made his pants stick to him, and tasted strongly of salt. They'd been training a lot longer than needed. It was time to end it. Shaking the sweat out of his hair and off of his face, he looked up and smirked. Letting Hyperion fall somewhat awkwardly to his left side he charged forward, every muscle in his legs aching in protest. Raising his right hand up before him, he summoned a firaga spell from the recesses of his mind. He crinkled his nose as he felt the magic flow through the veins in his arms and out through his finger tips. He never would grow accustomed to that tingling sensation. Squall attempted a counter spell but couldn't summon it quickly enough. Seifer continued his onslaught as he watched Squall get blown back by his wave of magic. Leonhart was wretched from his hand, landing a few feet to the side. Squall looked up quickly, memories of the last time this had happened flooding his mind. Seifer was almost on top of him before he managed to scramble to Leonhart.

Crying out loud, Squall twisted around and barely blocked Seifer's physical attack. In one quick movement, Seifer hopped back and clumsily pulled Hyperion back in front of him. Squall took a few steps back before again charging his opponent. Seifer followed suite, letting Hyperion fall to his side and then raising it to continue an arc. Jumping up in the air, he brought Hyperion down at full force and watched as Squall easily brought Leonhart up to block.

This training session, brought on by one soldier determined not to be retired, had lasted for entirely too long. Squall pushed back on Seifer's gunblade and watched the man before him grimace slightly. He should've known that Seifer would never have accepted a disability from Garden to take care of him for the rest of his life. He had felt childish offering it to him. Seifer was still in his prime and knew it. He could do a lot of damage as a potent weapon of Balamb Garden. Seifer knew this, Squall knew this. Seifer was a fighter, it was in his blood. Perhaps getting married had given Squall a reason to care less about his fighting. Perhaps it had made him soft, but fighting would always be Seifer's life. Part of that realization worried Squall. He could only hope Ellone knew what she was doing.

Their blades crashed again with a high pitched clang as the two weapons slid across each other, glinting in the late day sun. Squall blinked again in an attempt to rid himself of the blurry vision he was beginning to experience. Falling victim to another spell of dizziness he let Leonhart fall down to the ground as he dropped to one knee. Seifer remained still.

"Enough for today," Squall's voice came out strained.

"Had enough already Commander?" Seifer's voice joked.

"I'm serious," Squall said as he held his head in his hands. "Its too hot."

Seifer nodded, "Guess you're right."

"Come Angelo."

The next day....

The warm breeze blew their hair in their faces as they knelt over her stone. He remained silent as he delicately traced his fingers along the letters of her name. Beside him, Ellone sat the flowers she had picked earlier that morning. She turned to her uncle and watched him with worried eyes. He'd grown so thin since the assassination attempt. Oblivious to her stare he continued tracing the stone's letters.

"Uncle?" She asked.

He looked up at her and then over his left shoulder at his son, who'd just knelt down. "Its been how long now? Twenty-four years?" He asked as he placed his hand on the stone. "Twenty four years." His voice was beginning to crack. "And I miss her so much," He started crying. Squall placed a hand on his back not really sure how to handle the situation as Ellone hugged him gently. Squall listened to the soft cries of the man next to him as he stared at the stone that sat just in front of them. Even his eyes teared up when he started noticing his father's tears that were falling on her headstone and rolling down the side. He looked away in an effort to keep himself composed and noticed an elderly woman watching them from the street.

'Mrs. Jordan,' He thought to himself as he watched her stare at him. Even she seemed sad. Come to think of it, most of the village seemed sad.

"Squall?" Laguna repeated himself. He grinned lightly when he finally got his son's attention. "We're going for a walk. You can come with us or stay here. Its up to you," Laguna said as he slowly stood up and began walking down towards the road.

Squall watched him go and then looked back to where he'd seen Mrs. Jordan. She was gone. Running his hand along the tombstone, he couldn't help but be somewhat perplexed by the loss his father mourned every year on this date. Sure he understood why his father got upset, it was just that he'd never actually lost someone. At least not at an age where he was capable of remembering it. Deciding that perhaps he did owe the woman that gave him life at least a few moments of silence, he tentatively reached out and ran his fingers along the edges of her tombstone. Pulling his fingers away from the hot monument, he slowly stood up and started walking. It would be getting dark soon so it was probably best to go ahead and meet the others at the Ragnarok. Stepping over the hill beyond the cemetery he paused and cast the small little village one more look before leaving.

His steps fell heavily on the area rug as he trudged across the room and collapsed in the chair nearest the fireplace. He closed his eyes, letting the familiar comfort of the recliner ease his tense muscles. Two weeks is all it had been. A two week term at Garden he served every month. He'd had to go alone this time. He frowned at the memory. He'd had to spend half a month in a cramped apartment without them. Part of him secretly wondered how much longer the others, namely Irvine and Selphie, would be able to stand living in such tight conditions. Most of them had kids. Actually, all of them had kids. A creak pulled him from his musings, causing him to look over at his wife, leaning in the doorway.

"Hey," She said warmly as she approached him.

"Hey," He answered as he watched her set their oldest on the rug. Climbing up in his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Welcome home."

He smiled. "I'm glad to be back." She nestled up against him while he watched the little boy on the floor play. "Where's Blaine?"

"Asleep," She answered. "He hasn't been feeling well." He started to get up at her statement. "No don't. I promise he's okay. He's just tired now."

He looked at her skeptically but remained where he was.

"Squall called."

"Did he?"

"He says you're getting better," She stated dryly.

"You don't sound too happy about it," He responded.

"I'm glad you can use Hyperion left-handed, its just that before, when you were sure that you'd never be able to wield it again, you were content to be here."

"I still am Elle. But I love to fight. You should know that by now."

She looked away. "I know," Her voice was gloom. "Its just that...if anything were to happen..." He covered her mouth with his hand and grinned to himself. She looked up at him, confused.

"The worst that might happen is I might get tagged by some minuscule monster in the training center."

"T-Rexaur's aren't minuscule Seifer."

He groaned playfully. "I missed you too," As he pulled her into a hug. "You do realize I'm Chief Interrogator. I wave Hyperion around to scare people. I threaten, bark orders, and get them to talk. That's it. There's no physical contact. Well usually." His voice took on a grumble. "Like Squall would chance something happening to me and risk your wrath."

She grinned knowingly. "Well, I have news for him, if you're ever gone for that long again I'll hurt him," She whispered.

He smirked. "Why's that? Did I miss something?"

She leaned back so that they were eye level with each other. "You have no idea what you've missed."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Blade!" She shouted, startling the quietly playing baby. He looked up at her, his father's emerald orbs questioning the abruptness in her voice. "Come here Baby." She leaned forward on Seifer's lap. His jaw dropped as he watched his oldest slowly push himself up onto his feet and take a few quick steps forward to the chair. Gripping the folds of his father's pants leg he stared up at them. Ellone ran her fingers through the boy's fluffy blonde hair and looked at her husband who appeared to be speechless.


End file.
